The World's End
by Sophia Isobel Theoreux
Summary: DH's. No war yet. Harry finds out that Dumbledore had been lying and using him to just end the war. The boy doesn't take it well. He along with thriteen others disappear on the day of graduation. Years pass and noone had heard of them again. Voldemort now is Minister and is about to have the greatest shock of his existence. HPXLV Slash. Cruelty! Death! Blood! Torture!
1. Prologue

**This wasn't supposed to be uploaded until my Prince of Tennis fics were over but a friend of mine demanded that I upload it so that he could share it with his friends. *sigh* Well, here you go, Kyle. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: *coughs* As much as I would like it to be, I do ****NOT**** own Harry Potter and the characters. However, I do own the plot. Thank you.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**6 Years Ago…**

Harry Potter, the prophesied Boy-Who-Lived, had just found out what the so-called Light's leader had been trying to hide from him. It wasn't something the seventeen year old boy could just let go and forget. And everything came out on the day of graduation. "H-how could you?! I trusted you! I did everything you told me to from the very start! And this is how you repay me?!" the lightning scarred boy yelled at a paling old Headmaster. "Harry, my boy. Please let me explain first. Everything was for—" "DON'T! DON'T YOU DARE SAY 'IT WAS ALL FOR THE BLOODY GREATER FUCKING GOOD! BECAUSE BEING ABUSED FROM THE TIME I COULD THINK FOR MYSELF WASN'T FOR MY GOOD AT ALL!" Minerva paled, Snape looked like his eyes were going to popped out from their sockets. The castle's resident dungeon bat and deputy head had never seen the said boy so angry before.

The window panes began to crack under his power. "Harry please… You have to let me explain." Dumbledore tried once more to calm the angry teen. "Explain what?! That all those years of abuse and ill treatment from my OWN blood relatives were because you told them to do so?! You paid them using MY own money! How long have you been stealing from me?! Mark my words, Albus Dumbledore, you will regret the day you started your plan to lead me to my death." Harry said with venom oozing out from his voice. The door snap in half and was thrown out the hallway by Harry's magic. The staff who were present cowered in fear. The once sweet and loyal boy was now fearsome and dangerous teen; all because of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Albus! Explain yourself this instant?!" Minerva scolded the man which made everyone else wince from the sharpness of her tone. "Minerva, I only did what I thought was for the greater good. Harry had to grow up the way he did to make him stronger." Albus said. "Yes, well congratulations Albus. You have done what you have set out to do. The boy is now powerful that I myself can say for certain than he can defeat the Dark Lord. However, the boy in question is in rage. I have no doubt that this will make him think if what he had been fighting for was the right choice." Severus said with all the hate he could muster. He now had a new look on the Headmaster. Not only did he put Lily's only son in harm's way since he came to Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore had the nerve to insinuate that the boy was to be their sacrificial lamb.

**Outside the Room of Requirement…**

Draco, Ron, Blaise, Hermione, Neville, Theodore, Pansy, and Goyle were looking at each other. No one spoke for a while then they all turned to the black diamond door that was the entrance to the room Harry had entered not ten minutes after he came from the Headmaster's office seething with anger. "So, who's going to go in?" asked Goyle, braving to break the silence. "You go Dray." Ron said. The blond's eyes widen and he paled. "Have you lost your mind, Ron? See the door? It's diamond! BLACK DIAMOND for Merlin's sake! I don't want to die yet." He defended himself. The others shrugged. They knew how rare the door's element was. For it to be the very material to be used as a door meant a fearsome level of danger to those who dare to enter without being summoned.

"Why don't you go, 'mione? Harry usually listens to you." Blaise pointed out which made the rest nod. She sighed and shook her head, "He won't listen to me this time. You all as well as I saw how furious he was when he arrived." She told them. They were running out options. Daphne arrived with Luna, Astoria, and the twins. "Is that _black_ diamond?" asked Fred as his twin turned to see the door. Both read heads gaped when the others nodded. Luna stood next to Neville, "Well, you would feel the way he is feeling right now if you found out that you have been cheated, lied, and used since first year. Harry is shattering inside. But what I fear is that what is breaking is not his heart but his view and wall that he had created around himself to make sure he wasn't hurt. Dumbledore had wrecked the walls and has unleashed the side that Harry had tried to keep locked away. The side of his sadistic and cold cruelty towards anyone and anything that hurts him." She told everyone.

"Well, now we know that we'll all be disappearing today." Fred began. "But will it happen _before_ or _after_ the Leaving feast and graduation." George finished. "We can draw straws to see who'll go inside and ask. The shortest will go. That way it'll be fair for everyone." Neville said. The rest agreed and Hermione transfigured three strands of her hair into sticks and cut them into 13 different lengths. "Alright, in the count of three, everyone pulls." Blaise said and everyone had taken hold of one stick. "One… Two… Three." Astoria counted instead. Everyone pulled one and hoped that they weren't the shortest. Twelve sighed in relief while one groan and shuddered in fear. George Weasley had gotten the shortest. Everyone quickly moved back, leaving George nearest the door alone. "Wow, great way to show your support mates. Really." He drowned before turning to the door and knocking thrice.

At first, nothing happened. But then a moment later, the door opened but itself and a shadowy hand pulled George inside and the door closing shut once again. "May Merlin's be with you, George." Fred said with a worried tone.

Inside, the whole place was nearly dark and cold. But George was being led through the darkness by some warm power. The next thing he saw was Harry sitting by the window sill the room provided. "Harry, the ceremony is about to start. Everyone's wondering when will we be leaving." He asked directly so that he wouldn't lose whatever was left of his courage. Harry could be very frightening when he wanted to be. And right then was one of those moments George didn't want to have to experience.

Harry turned to him with his intense Avada green eyes and looked like he was torn between wanting to kill someone or destroying the whole castle. "We'll leave before the ceremony ends. After Dumbledore finishes his speech and when McGonagall begins to call us one by one to receive or scrolls, I'll stand up and show everyone what I just found out." He said. George wondered what it was but before he could ask, the others were standing next to him. Harry's shadow skills were getting better. "Watch what I had been fortunate enough to have found just before I am led to be slaughtered by the dark." Harry commanded and his thoughts projected in front of his friends.

No one spoke as they all watched what had happened when Harry was alone in the Headmaster's office and when the staff came. The girls gasped and the boys were seething with anger for what the Headmaster had done to Harry. The memory disappeared. "Like I told George, we will leave after I have shown everyone what Dumbledore had done to me. My shadow will cover you and pull you away. You are to stand before the memory ends and use wandless magic to shatter all the windows and glasses within the Great Hall." He said and they nodded. They would follow Harry to the ends of the world.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Goyle, Daphne, and Astoria had become friends with the Gryffindors after Harry had saved them from an incident during their sixth year. Hiding from the whole school their friendship for two years wasn't easy but they all managed to keep their masks up when within the herd of students. But they could finally end the lies and pretentions.

**At the Great Hall…**

Harry arrived with the thirteen people who would be disappear in the next half an hour. They all went to their proper places with a cold facial expression yet their auras were oozing with killing intent towards the headmaster. Hermione had managed to place a ward around Harry to hide his raging aura from the eyes of the staff and the lying headmaster.

When the ceremony began, the staff were all worried when they saw Harry sitting in between Hermione and Ron with Neville Longbottom behind them looking like they were glass dolls. They had no facial expression on their faces which made the staff more afraid. Not only did they anger the Boy-Who-Lived but also the rest of the Golden Trio and Neville Longbottom. Severus looked around and saw that seven of his own hatchlings were bearing the same expression that Potter and his group was show casing. He began to wonder if there was something that he had not noticed.

Minerva noticed that the Weasley twins and Luna Lovegood were as emotionless as the Golden Trio. It was then that she noticed that there was some sort of wall around Harry. She noticed because she wondered how the boy could remain calm not an hour after he had found out about the Headmaster's betrayal and lies. The said Headmaster stood up and proceeded as if nothing was wrong. Though he knew that Harry's words were not empty threats, Albus wondered when the boy would snap and attack. Harry was sitting calmly with the rest of his classmates yet with no expressions adoring his face.

"Another year has gone by… Some would not be returning the next year as most of the students here will. To our departing students, you have grown up and learned everything we here at Hogwarts could teach you in preparation for the next chapter of your lives which you will be starting upon leaving the castle." He paused as he felt a chill run up his spine. He turned to see Harry James Potter, looking straight at him with his intense deep emerald eyes that seem to have penetrated through his defenses. "_Yes, you would really know about the next chapter of our lives once we leave the castle, Headmaster._" Harry's voice echoed through the Great Hall yet the boy was still sitting down and his mouth closed. "_Some of us won't be returning because the final war would probably begin once we leave and for those who won't be coming back here to teach or learn will be because they have died trying to fight a war that had never been about them at all. It was your doing that created the image of a Dark Lord and it was because of you inability to protect your Order members that a Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Sacrificed came to be._" Harry's voice disappeared a memory of the confrontation and revelation at the Headmaster's office appeared above the staff's table.

Everyone: students, parents, friends, relatives, and teachers, saw the betrayal of Albus Dumbledore and heard Harry Potter's warning. Harry stood up as well as thirteen others, seven of which were from Slytherin which nearly caused a commotion if Harry didn't speak. "I warned you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You will regret the day you betrayed me. Find someone else to be your sacrificial lamb because from this day forward, the wizarding world had killed the Boy-Who-Lived." The statement cause the ward Hermione had created, to shatter and a strong gust of wind blew within the walls of the Great Hall.

The castle herself comforted Harry and lowered her wards for him to shadow walk. Shadow figures engulfed the other thirteen and in front of everyone, the shadows swallowed them and they were no more.

It was the last time the wizarding world heard of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the sacrificial lamb of Albus Dumbledore and his thirteen.

**Present…**

Rhune was inside the library when an eagle appeared and swooped in through the open window. She took the letter before giving the courier food and water, and told it to rest a while before leaving. The eagle seem to understand which made Rhune nod. She unrolled the parchment and read through it. No sooner did she raise a brow and stood up to find the others. They're possible new job was from the very place they all had left six years ago. She wondered if their leader would accept the challenge. Rhune had a feeling that he would and that they would be stepping into British soil once again before the month was over.

* * *

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Read & Review. How was that for a Prologue? Good? Bad? Horrible? Leave a review and let me know what you think. ^_^**


	2. Ch 1 The World

**DISCLAIMER: *coughs* As much as I would like it to be, I do ****NOT**** own Harry POTTER and the characters. However, I do own the plot. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The World's End**

It had been six years since Harry Potter and his group vanished without a trace. No amount of locating spells could find them. It was as if they had died. A year after they had left, Harry's vault had collapsed and it was the talked of the year. Voldemort then made his move the year after and had the wizarding community under his rule. No sooner, the rest of the wizarding world submitted to his ruling. Yet, Harry Potter remained dead. Voldemort had ordered a thorough search but nothing came up. Not even Lucius Malfoy, Goyle Sr., Zabini, Nott, and the Greengrass family could find their children.

Voldemort was in his office when Lucius came knocking. "Enter." The dark lord commanded. The blond man came in and closed the door. "My lord," he began and bowed. "I came to inform you that the Light Order has struck again and injured our staff at Durmstrung. I was also told that six of the staff were near death while four where badly injured. The students were evacuated the second the alarms went off." The Dark Leader rubbed his temples. The Order of the Phoenix was causing him a headache once again. Not only that, just three days prior, there was an attempt on his life again. To say the least, Voldemort was getting tired of the Light. He knew he had to exterminate them fast but they have been hiding so good that it was taking a bit long for him to capture them all.

"Lucius, you mentioned that we should hire professionals to keep me safe. And I think I should agree now. In three months, I'll be attending the Wizarding World's Congress. We can't afford anymore attempts on my life." Voldemort pointed out with a tired tone. Lucius knew how tired his lord was and nodded. "I shall contact them for you, My Lord. The group I suggested has been famous both in the wizarding world and the muggle world. They are skilled and work fast and clean. They will not mess up and will certainly be a force to reckon with." Lucius said humbly.

Voldemort recalled his meeting with his inner circle a week ago. Lucius has suggested that they hire a group called _The World's End_ which caused three quarters of his circle to gasp and whisper. The group had been spoken so highly of and that they are the best of the best. "Very well, Lucius. Contact them and get them here as soon as they can. I can't stand another attempt on my person with the congress hanging over my head." The dark lord commanded. It was also the signal for the blond to leave. Lucius bowed and left the office.

He went to his own just down the hall and made sure that the doors were shut and warded. He sat in front of his table, took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink. He began to write and after ten minutes, he approached his eagle, Zeus, attaching the letter on his neck and without command, the eagle left. Lucius didn't have to say to whom the letter was for because whenever a letter was address to the elite, a special password had to be written below the name and the eagle or owl that took the letter would know exactly where to go. And it was shocking that, when someone attempted to put a tracing charm on the letter or bird, the letter of the person would burn instantly.

Lucius went back to his chair and turned to look at a photograph of his family: himself with his wife, Narcissa, and his son Draco. It was taken just before his seventh. It had shocked him that his own son followed Potter. But it seemed better that way that time. At least his son was safe from the bloody mess. Lucius just hoped that Draco was safe and happy.

Little did he know that he was going to be seeing his only heir soon.

**Somewhere in the mountains of Greenland…**

The eagle appeared in Rhune's library window. She quickly took the letter, gave the courier food and water, and told it to rest a while before leaving. The eagle seem to understand which made Rhune nod. She unrolled the parchment and read through it. No sooner did she raise a brow and stood up, heading to find Blade and Gun. She had found them inside the training room with Stunner and Knives. She watched for a few moments, admiring them yet not showing any emotion. Blade and Gun worked best together while Stunner and Knives was just as good a pair as them. Ice and Flame worked best as well since they knew each other down to a T whilst Hound and Specs were the best when it came down to tracking, eyes, and ears. She, as well as Star, Green, Gourmet, and Doc were solo workers. Just like Shadow.

She cleared her throat which made the four stop and turn to her. It was Stunner who saw the letter first, "Rhune, is that another job?" he asked. Blade, Gun, and Knives finally saw what Rhune was holding. She nodded, "Blade, it be best you read it first before I take it to Shadow." She said which made Blade raise a brow. He sheathed back his katanas behind his back and _apparated_ to her. She gave him the letter and he read through. When he saw who it was from, he looked up at her. "It's been six years since I've last him. We know that the Dark Lord succeeded in taking over the wizarding world but from what we have been able to gather, that world is doing very well now." Blade said as he turned to the other three who had _walked_ to them.

Blade gave the letter to Gun who stood in between Stunner and Knives. They read it with their eyes and raised their brows. "Do you think Shadow will take this?" Stunner asked. Gun, Knives, Blade, and Rhune looked at each other. "Accepting this would be the cherry on top of the group's ice cream. Shadow will, without a doubt, accept. Besides, it has been nearly four months since our last mission. I'm sure you know as well that his probably bored as we are." Knives told them as she _accio'd_ her knives back into her boots and straps.

Just then, Doc and Star came. "Gourmet told us to inform you that lunch is ready." Doc said as she then raised a brow at the parchment Gun was holding. Star reached out and Stunner handed her the letter for them to read. And just like the others, they raised their brow. "What can you see Star?" Blade asked. Star stared at them with her cold eyes, "I don't think I have to even use my powers to predict this one." She said which Doc nodded in agreement. They left the training room and headed to the dining hall. Hound, Specs, Green, Ice, Flame, Gourmet, and Shadow were already there.

Specs narrowed his eyes and saw the letter the moment Rhune came into his view. "Rhune? Is that a job letter?" he asked which made Shadow turned his head from Specs to Rhune. She nodded and as she sat down to Shadow's right, she handed him the letter. The whole table was silent and waited for Shadow to speak. He didn't show anything as he passed the letter to Hound who shared it with Specs and Green. Ice, Flames, and Gourmet stood up and read on top of Hound's head. After reading, everyone turned to Shadow. "Shall we accept this one?" he asked them. No one answer instantly.

"Because if we do, then we'll be stepping back into British soil once again. More or less, we'll be running into familiar faces as we guard the client." He added. Shadow took a sip of his tea and waited for anyone to speak. Blade turned to Gun and both nodded. Then the others nodded as well. "Shadow, we decided that we should accept this task." Gun said without hesitation. They're leader turned to look at them and nodded, "Very well then, we'll accept it. Rhune, write back and inform them that we accept and ask them where we should _apparate_ to." He instructed her. She nodded and lunch began.

Rhune, upon returning to her office, saw that the eagle was still there. She took a piece of parchment, wrote what Shadow told her and gave it to the eagle. The bird nodded and flew off. It seemed that it was ordered to wait their reply. As she sat back down, he diamond vial pendant clinked with a metal button of her black uniform. The diamond vial that contained her emotions like love, sympathy, mercy, etc. was on her person at all times. Just like the others. It had been four years since they had extracted their unwanted emotions and placed in diamond vials and kept with each at all times. The only thing they had was logic, cold expressions, and merciless traits. They don't have anger nor vengeance. And it had proven to be more advantageous to them when they began their life as assassins.

The next day, the eagle came back with another letter for her. She gave the bird water and food once again before reading the new letter. It contained the location to where they were to go. She grabbed a parchment, writing back that they would be arriving in the throne room a week from today at exactly twelve noon as Shadow said. The eagle nodded and left again. She began to prepare a new planner for their new job and slowly began to gather the books she was going to take with them. It was during dinner that she told the others that they will be heading to Malfoy Manor's ballroom turned throne room in a week by noon. They all nodded.

**A week later…**

The inner circle and a few outer circle members were preparing for the arrival of the assassins Lucius had hired. Voldemort arrived and sat on his throne. They didn't know how the assassins were coming but the letter instructed them to leave a big area open in the center of the room. Everyone was looking at the old clock, excited, nervous, and wary of the hired killers to watch their lord. As the clock struck twelve, the sound echoed throughout the whole room. A soft crack broke the silence which made everyone turn to see a hooded stranger wearing an all-black uniform of some kind with four swords in his back, two muggle guns on his chest sides, two on his waists, and one on each thigh. They could even see some sort of dagger sticking out his boots.

The stranger then pulled out a muggle radio and said, "Clear." Before anyone could say anything, a lock crack startled everyone as thirteen hooded strangers appeared in the center of the throne room. However, the inner circle seem to have noticed that the hooded people were surrounding someone in the middle who didn't seem to have any weapon on him like the others. Lucius was the first to speak and break the silence, "You must be _The World's End_. I am Lucius Malfoy. Welcome to Malfoy Manor." He said as he welcomed them.

Voldemort was eyeing the thirteen people rather than the one that came first. But it was the first stranger that stood straight, "It's has been a while indeed. I didn't know that the ballroom had been turned into the Dark Lord's throne room, Father." Said the first stranger as he pulled down his hood which shocked the other occupants of the room. Lucius was stunned! "Draco?!" he called out. The blond nodded, "Long time no see, Father… Lord Voldemort." He said as he bowed to the Dark Lord. Voldemort had a sinking feeling that he knew the others that stood in a circle.

It was Shadow who removed his hood next which made the Bellatrix, Barty, and Avery draw out their wands instantly. But before they could utter a spell, Draco had pulled out his dual twin swords and had then in between his own Aunt's neck. A hooded figured with a huge hiltless blade that was touching Barty's neck growled. And two figures with a red and blue sword were on either side of Avery. No one dared to move. Harry snap his fingers and all attention was on him. "Blade, Gourmet, Ice, Flame. At ease." He ordered them in a low tone which shocked the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord again because they instantly backed down and returned to their places. Draco had joined his comrades in protecting their leader.

Voldemort stood up slowly, eyes wary on him and the Death Eaters. "P-Potter? Is that you?" he asked. The boy, no man in front of him looked different from the Potter he had last seen. The one in front of him now had grown to be strong and Voldemort could feel his magic surging around him. However, he also noted of the tattoo that was on his forehead as the one on Draco. The designs were different yet the uniforms they were wearing were nearly the same. "Yes, Lord Voldemort. It is I, Harry Potter." Said Harry. Voldemort felt the coldness of his tone and the cruelty of his Avada Kedavra green eyes. Voldemort turned to look at Draco who seemed to be just as cold as Potter.

"Are you the assassin elite called _The World's End_?" he asked which earned him a brisk nod from the leader of the elites. "Everyone, bring down your hoods." Harry commanded coldly and his group did so. Zabini, Greengrass, Nott, Goyle Sr., and Parkinson were near fainting when they saw not only their children but Longbottom, Lovegood, three Weasleys and the muggleborn, Granger. Instantly, Voldemort saw that they too had tattoos on their foreheads and had cold expressions on their face. They're who auras were cold, cruel, and was oozing with merciless killing intent.

"Rhune, you know what to do." Harry said to the one on his right. Granger moved and pulled out a black book from her pocket and knelt on the floor. She took out a blade from her thigh and cut her palm, then placing it on the floor while chanting a Russian spell that the Death Eaters didn't understand. The next moment, they all felt a huge wave of magic emit from the center of the ballroom, stretching outward and covering the whole manor. "What the bloody hell was that?!" Rudolphus cried out as he tried to calm the shivers that ran through his body.

Granger stood up straight, "It was a Russian warding spell. We use it to cover our presence no matter where we are." She told them coldly then turned to Lucius. "As you wrote in your letters, we are to guard the Dark Lord for the next three months including the week of the Congress, am I correct?" she asked him directly with a cold tone that shocked the older Malfoy. Who was she and what had she done to the mudblood that he had fought in the Department of Mysteries nearly eight years ago. "Yes, you are correct." He said as he regained his thoughts.

Voldemort was watching the whole while. He took noted that he called the mudblood, Rhune. "Shadow, we'll be here for approximately three months and two weeks." She told Harry who nodded. Now, Harry was called Shadow? What the hell was happening. And before he could ask, Goyle Jr. and the Nott child moved. "Shadow, it seems like we're going to have company in about…three minutes." The Nott child said. Harry turned to him, "What's coming, Hound?" he asked. The Nott child sniffed the air while the other listened carefully. Then the Nott child turned back to Harry, "A group of renegades. About seven members." Nott said. "And the eighth is already here." Goyle Jr. said in a disgusted tone

"Knives, third row from the back wall, fifth person from the door." Goyle Jr. said and instantly, Parkinson's daughter threw a knife of sorts and got her target dead center forehead. The spy fell forward, dead. The Death Eaters were to fear stricken to move. They had never seen such accurate knife throwing skills. Then, the next instant, The Weasley twins, the Zabini heir, the eldest Greengrass, the other Weasley, Draco, and Longbottom disappeared for a second then returned with their captives tied hand and foot. Voldemort was torn between amazement and shock. There was one thing he knew though, wherever Potter and his group disappeared too, they had made to improve their magic and their skills.

The captives were squirming on the floor, obviously seething with anger for being tied down. "You abomination! Let us go!" one of the captives screamed. Harry's elites had already moved to surround Voldemort and make sure nothing would hurt him. They were being paid to protect him. Harry was standing beside the Dark Lord, not saying a word since he was just there as a guard. "How dare you disrespect the Dark Lord?! You will die for such act!" Avery yelled at the captive. Without warning, the other captive threw a wandless spell at the Dark Lord's direction. However, it didn't reach since Parkinson's daughter had used her huge blade as shield and moved to separate the captive's head from his body.

The Death Eaters instantly moved back in fright as they watched the beheading. Even Bella, the Lestrange brothers, and Barty moved back. The other remaining captives were in wide eye fear of the girl that beheaded their companion. "Do that again and I'll allow Doc, Ice, and Flame to use their blades on you. And be warned, you'd beg for death when they begin their turn on you." Harry said as Pansy returned to her post. The captives behaved themselves in fear of what the man with haunting green eyes said happen.

Voldemort ordered the outer Death Eaters to bring the captives to the dungeon cells. When they were gone, the doors were sealed shut and Granger seemed to have warded the room with a heavy duty silencing and locking spells as well. Then Voldemort turned to Potter, "Potter, I have noticed that you call the others with strange names. Explain." He said with a commanding yet calm tone. He had felt the younger man's magic trying to get out when he had stood next to him when the captives came.

"Draco is called Blade. It comes from his skills with swords. Ron Weasley is called Gun. He specializes in muggle guns and each of them are embedded with infinite ammo spells. Hermione Granger is Rhune. She is a master in the art of warding and magical rhunes. She is also the one that manages all our jobs and organizes everything. Pansy Parkinson is Knives and as you saw earlier, her name isn't just for show. Blaise Zabini is Stunner. His stunning spells are so strong that if he wants he could put his enemy in a comatose state and _only_ he can reverse it. Luna Lovegood is Star. She is our Seer but she doesn't tell us everything she sees. Only when it matters. Neville Longbottom is Green. He is the master of nature. Plants, herbs, vines, trees, etc. bow at his command. Theodore Nott is Hound. He has enhanced hearing and sense of smell that proved its importance as you saw earlier as well." Harry said which was impressing the Dark Lord.

"Daphne Greengrass is Gourmet, she wields Zabimaru, the sword on her back. Do not underestimate her. She may be our cook, but she had butchered an entire town a year back when the mayor had offended her skills. Astoria is Doc. She is our mediwitch. But she also wields the sword of Infinite Cruelty. Once her blade has pierced her opponent, that person's deepest and darkest fear with appear before his own eyes and kill him painfully slow. Though only the person can see it, even if he only sees it in his mind, it will kill him for real as well. Gregory Goyle is Specs. He has enhanced vision and hearing. He is a master of tracking and will have you in his sight within seconds."

"Last but certainly not the least, the Weasley twins, Fred and George. They are Ice and Flame. Fred or Ice, wields the Sword of Ice which is also the Soul Trapping sword while George or Flame wields the sword of Flame which also the Soul Splitting Sword. Together, they make the most frightening sword pair. Gun and Blade work best together as Stunner with Knives, and Hound with Specs. Rhune, Star, Green, Gourmet, Doc, and I work best alone but we can adjust when we do have to pair up." Harry finished explaining.

Voldemort knew something was missing and it was Rabastan who spoke up. "How about you Potter? What do you do for them?" he said haughtily. This did not bode well for him because before anyone could blink, the girls hand their guns around the younger Lestrange brother's neck. "Disrespect Shadow in front of us one more time, the Dark Lord will be one inner circle member short." Draco warned as he narrowed his eyes on Rabastan. Though he was the brother of her aunt's husband, he didn't care. None of them had to care. "Enough. I am sure that the Dark Lord's inner circle will be wary of disrespect now." Harry said then turned to Voldemort, "Just so you know, you and only you are our focus and ward. If your Death Eaters get in our way, we will deal with them our way. So I suggest you warn them soon before my elite finish off every single men you have in your charge. They will not hesitate to kill them… Even if it is their own parents." He said coldly.

Then made the fathers react bad but soon regretted their decision when Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, Greg and Draco aim their guns directly at their father's forehead. "We warn you now that we no longer care if you are a parent, a close family or a distant relative. We show no mercy in the face of our enemies and those who disrespect Shadow. We only have logic, infinite merciless killing intent, and goal. Emotions such as love, pride, anger or even vengeance are no longer present. You should have noticed it first, Mrs. Lestrange. Green hasn't made any attempt to avenge his parents since we got here. And do not assume that he can't. He can but he just won't since it will not merit us anything." Hermione explained.

When the fathers backed off, their children moved to protect their leader again.

Voldemort smirked, "Six years is a long time." Harry understood what the other meant, "Yet six years taught and changed us. And for the next three months or so, you may see why we are called _The World's End_, Lord Voldemort." Harry said as his cold Avada Kedavra eyes pierced through Voldemort's shattered soul. He was going to find out what the last six years did to the thirteen children and the Golden Boy.

* * *

**A/N: Read & Review. If anyone didn't understand anything, feel free to review or pm me about it. I will be glad to answer your questions and inquiries. **

**And as you readers must have noticed, the swords Knives (Pansy), Ice (Fred), Flame (George), Specs (Gregory), Doc (Astoria), and Gourmet (Daphne) are familiar. Some of them are from Bleach. And the rest I am not really sure where. I just typed ****swords**** on Google and images of different and cool swords appeared. **

**My apologies for not knowing who the owners of the swords are and from which anime they come from.**

**And in addition, Rhune (Hermione) wields the Berserker Fang sword while Hound (Theo) wields the Sword of Betrayal.^_^**


	3. Ch 2 This Is Who We Are Now

**DISCLAIMER: *coughs* As much as I would like it to be, I do ****NOT**** own Harry POTTER and the characters. However, I do own the plot. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- This Is Who We Are Now**

Voldemort has given Harry and his group the whole third floor west wing of Malfoy Manor as their headquarters. It nearly made Lucius have a seizure when he saw that the walls of the third floor west wing were gone and eight guest rooms became one huge meeting room of some kind. However, he saw that on the farthest side of the room, seven bunk beds were near the wall. The rest of the floor were divide into areas like a library, mapping area, and by the walls, glass cabinets filled with swords, guns, and knives could be clearly seen. He looked around and as he stepped foot into the room, he froze dead on his tracks.

Granger, Draco, and the three Weasleys appeared instantly. Draco and the younger Weasley were kneeling on the floor with Draco holding out his swords and Weasley two small guns that looked like it could hurt the Malfoy Head if was triggered. The Weasley twins were on either side of Granger with their swords out and the girl with a book out and a dagger in her hand. It was an impressive formation and would have awed Lucius if he wasn't struck with fear for not being able to move. The five killers relaxed a little and stood up straight.

"It seems that we forgot to mention to your father that we've warded the entrance to the floor." The girl said as if it was nothing of any concern. With a snap of her finger, Lucius was released from his frozen state. "I came here to talk to my son and find that not only have you warded the west wing, you've completely transformed everything." He said with a tone that border lined anger and annoyance. "Everything will return to the way they were when we leave. We do this so that we see everything and for Shadow to have quick access to the whole group." The youngest Weasley said with spine chilling coldness.

Draco turned his head from his group to his father, "What did you want to talk to be about, father?" he asked. Lucius turned to his son, "Do you mind if you come with me to my study. It is of a family matter and I wish to speak about it with you alone." He explained. Draco turned to the others, "Tell Shadow where I am. If he needs me and if something happens, pull me." He told them which earned him nods. Then Lucius led his son down the stairs and to his ground floor personal study for a father-son talk. Despite not saying it out loud, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy missed his son.

When the door of the study closed, "Please Draco, have a seat. I merely wanted to ask you why you left six years ago and what have you been doing. You mother has never been the same since you've been gone and all she ever talks about it you." Draco merely listened to what his father had to say. "I left with Shadow because he had the right mind set then. The war that your world had been fighting for had nothing to do with is. It started before we were born and not a seventeen year old boy would make a difference. So we left. We trained hard and you've seen some of what we've learned while we were away. However, I must tell you that what you saw was only five percent of what we can do. We are no longer the children you once knew, father." Draco explained with no trace of emotion which made Lucius flinch.

To Lucius, what hurt was seeing his _only_ son again after six years yet his own son didn't care at all. "Can you explain to me what Ms. Granger said about your emotions? I didn't quite understand it." He asked. "As Rhune said, there is no trace of emotions such as love, sympathy, sadness, anger, vengeance, mercy, or lust. What exist within us are logic, focus, cruelty, and coldness. We do not have mercy to either enemy or alley. We do not tolerate traitors and we execute them on the spot be it public or behind closed walls. However, when Shadow commands a particular kind of punishment, we are all too glad to do so." Lucius was a bit confused why his son would follow Potter.

"I have been meaning to ask you as well, why do you follow Potter? Surely you can be a better leader than—" Lucius didn't finish what he was saying because Draco had drawn out a knife and had thrown it towards Lucius. It hit the right side of the chair, near Lucius' face with his whole body froze and his face turned pale. "We have warned you already. Do _not_ insult Shadow in front of us or we will _kill_ you. The only reason I am holding back is because your Dark Lord might not appreciate losing his right hand man and Shadow dislikes it when we upset our clients." Draco said with a spine and bone chilling tone.

Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy threatened to kill his own father in not so direct way. "But Draco! Surely you—" Draco was getting impatient now and it was not going to end well. "_Enough._ Do not push me to lift my hand and end your life right here, right now, _Mr. Malfoy._ Because I will not hesitate to do so. You have been warned and this will be your final warning from me. I will not be so lenient the next time. I will kill you in front of everyone to make a point. And Shadow will understand why. He himself will not stand to listen to others disrespecting us. He, on the other hand, will kill you instantly no matter who you are." Draco said as he _accio'd_ the knife back to his hand and returned it inside his boot. "Consider yourself warned for the last time, Mr. Malfoy." With it, Draco left the study and went back to where his group was.

Lucius saw that his son was no longer the same person he was years ago. And when Draco had called him 'Mr. Malfoy', Lucius knew that he already had lost whatever connect left he had with his son due to his stubborn attitude. Insulting Potter, or Shadow was a crime for them that warrant instant execution when done. He heaved as he tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. He didn't want Narcissa to experience what he just did so he was going to warn her to _never_ speak of Potter when she was going to have her small time with Draco.

Little did Lucius know that Goyle Sr., Zabini, Nott, Greengrass, and Parkinson had experience little or more of the same thing he had just gone through. Except that Zabini, Goyle Sr., and Nott were bleeding when they entered the house from the gardens. Greengrass and Parkinson were let off with the same final warning Lucius had been given. It was really a frightful thought to remember, their own children threatening to kill them if they insulted their Shadow.

**(The Dark Lord's POV)**

At the Ministry, I was in my office working on my speech and reading a few proposals sent by a few departments. I may seem to be alone but I knew I wasn't. Harry or Shadow, was lurking about. Yes, he was Harry now. I could feel the assassin leader's magic possessively protecting me. The power felt comforting and warm which made me stop and my eyes widen in shock. "_Did I just think that Potter's power was comforting and warm? Where in the name of Merlin's polka dotted pajama pants did the thought come from?_" I screamed in my mind.

Out of nowhere, I could hear noises from outside my office. I was about to stand up and see what it was when I felt arms wrap around me and I was being pulled to the shadows. A black silhouette hand covered my mouth and some kind of force seem to mask my entire presence. I watched before my very eyes the door of my office being blasted open and about four people hand their wands out. "Where is he?! He was supposed to be here!" said one of the intruders. Again, before the my eyes, the bodies of the intruders snapped in three parts. The renegades instantly died and I was so shock that I nearly forgot to breath.

When I regained my momentum, I turned my head to see that my face was inches away from Potter's. However, he didn't feel embarrassed and even blush like I did that moment. Potter's emerald eyes were indeed magnificent up close. The next second, the I was released and Potter was disposing the bodies into the shadows. "Where do the bodies go?" I asked him. Without even looking, Harry answered. "Inside _Oblivion_. And once inside, there is no chance return." The answer made my body freeze in fear. The spine chilling look of the other's eyes also bore through my mind. "_They really didn't feel anything else aside from coldness, cruelty, and darkness._" I thought to myself.

I didn't know why but I suddenly had the urge to make Potter feel something. Anything. Even if I wouldn't say it out loud, I must admit that I miss the old Potter. The one who fought hard against me for the greater good. Now, the Potter in front of me was nowhere near the one I once knew. Somehow, I wanted the old one back. Or even just a small part of the old Potter. The one with expressive eyes that even without words, they screamed at whoever would look into them that they will not leave unharmed.

When Harry returned to the shadows, I sat back down and began to plan in my mind what I was going to do with Potter. Yes. I was going to make the other feel once again.

**(Normal Third Person POV)**

Back at Malfoy Manor, the Ice and Flame back came to their floor from spying on everyone. They reported to Rhune what they had seen and about which parent spoke ill of their Shadow. After speaking, she nodded at them. "Hopefully this will teach them to never utter anything against Shadow. We all know they value their lives and they want to remain alive for a long time." She told them. The others came back as well and they began to train with each other. As Star entered the room, her eyes turned white and the whole place froze. Her companions turned to her to hear what she was about to say.

"_The shadow will soon be unveiled. _

_The dark will bring about forgotten memories. _

_Together, the shadow and the dark will create a beautiful scenery. _

_But beware. _

_For there are those who wish ill of the beautiful scenery and will seek to destroy both the shadow and the dark. _

_If the illness spreads and captures one, neither will be the same and it shall bring the end of everything that is._"

Star said with a whispery and luminous voice.

Instantly, it was both Rhune and Stunner who understood what the new prophecy meant. The shadow was their Shadow and the dark was the Dark Lord. Star spoke of the future with Shadow and the Dark Lord leading which will be fruitful and prosperous together. But if the supposed Light kill either of them, the other will bring upon the destruction of the whole world. "However, what did Star mean when she said that '_the dark will bring about forgotten memories'_?" asked Stunner who turned to Rhune. She shook her head. "I know not yet what it means. This being, we must keep watch over them and make sure that no harm will befall them or we risk the end of this world." Rhune warned them which earned her nods.

This was not what they expected when they decided to accept the task. And whatever that unsolved line meant, they were going to make sure that Shadow would never be harmed. They all have taken a vow that no harm will come upon him or they will gladly destroy the bringer themselves.

**(The Dark Lord's POV Again)**

It was nearly dinner when I returned with Harry by the dining room. "Can't we just _apparate_ next time?" I asked as I tried to shake of the spine chilling experience I just went through. My Death Eaters seem like they were still trying to comprehend that they saw me arrive from the shadows with the assassin's leader, Shadow. If only they knew how cold and downright frightening it was, they wouldn't have the look they were having that moment. The other assassins quickly stood up and stood in a straight line with Granger in front and Draco beside her. "Welcome back, Shadow. Shall we prepare a bath for you or would you like to have dinner first." She asked him with a poker face. It was mirrored with the others but I knew that they were concerned for him and him alone.

"Let's have dinner together first. We need to discuss a few things and I need to inform you of an attack that happened today. Though it wasn't successful, it would be of annoyance if they keep coming while the Dark Lord is working. It would not serve any relief and it should since we have been hired to safeguard his person." He told them and they nodded. While they were talking, it stunned me to no end how strange it is to see them interact with no facial expression and a cold tone yet they could still convey their worry and their concern for Harry. Then Harry turned to me, "May we have dinner in our quarters? We need to discuss a plan for your day at work tomorrow and I would not want another repeat of what had happened earlier." He told me.

It must have been something strange for my minions to see me nodding in awe at Harry. "Dinner shall be sent up." Was all I said. Harry bowed and his army did so then they disappeared as the shadows swallowed them. A shiver went up my spine but I quickly shook the feeling away. I went to my seat and sighed in frustration. "Is something wrong, my Lord?" Lucius asked. I shook my head, "No. But travelling through the shadows is something I wish not to do again. It was cold and frightening. It was like there was no end of a dark tunnel and despair was clinging unto me." I explained. The others seem to be understanding.

Then it was when I took a few moments to study my minions that I saw some of them with wounds on their faces, arms, necks, and chests. "What happened while I was away? An attack?" I asked them. They looked away and some looked down in shame. It was Severus who came in and sat down on the seat facing Lucius. "My Lord, I can explain. Zabini, Goyle, and Nott were with their children today as were Lucius, Parkinson and Greengrass. However, the three wounded must have spoken ill of Potter despite the warnings they must have been given which resulted to them being harmed. Lucius, Parkinson and Greengrass must have been let off with a final warning to never again insult Potter when they were around or they might not be so lucky the next time."

Voldemort was so tempted to hit his own forehead. How could his inner circle members be rude to a group of killers that could be the reason they all die when they least expect it? Where they really that stupid? He needed to check up on his people again soon and see for himself if they still are the same individuals they used to be or did they need replacing from the lower ranks. He began to eat his dinner while the rest ate in the same silence.

**(Third Person POV)**

Within the four corners of the third floor west wing, Shadow walked out of the shadows while his team right behind him. They all sat down around the dining table that had appeared, leaden with their dinner that Gourmet had made earlier. The house elves had moved away from her when she came into the kitchen upon forewarning from the Malfoy heir. "You have outdone yourself once again, Gourmet." Shadow praised as he sat down. The girl simply nodded and the rest sat down after their leader. "So what happened at the Dark Lord's office today, Shadow?" Doc asked as she looked up at the head of the table.

"Three renegades managed to bypass the front office of the Dark Lord's without being seen. However it must have been a bit of an annoyance for the Dark Lord since he had not been able to finish his work once again due to the disturbance. The three renegades couldn't even get near him. They're inside Oblivion now, dead of course." He told them as he began to eat. "As expected of you, Shadow." Gun added before he began his own meal.

After a few minutes of silence, "You mentioned something about making a plan for tomorrow?" asked Knives. Everyone turned from her to Shadow. He softly placed down his fork and patted his lips with a napkin. "Rhune, I want you to ward the Dark Lord's entire floor. Those who shouldn't be there will be frozen upon stepping out from the lift. Gun and Blade, I want you both to stay outside the office. No one gets in without informing me. Ice and Flame, the both of you will be stationed by the lift. You know what to do. Hound, I want you inside with Gun and Blade. Specs, find a place across the Dark Lord's floor and watch from there. If you see any trouble coming, Ice and Flame will take care of it. All you have to do is inform us." All seven assassins nodded once.

"Gourmet, Green, Star, Knives, and Doc you stay here and make sure none of those Death Eaters dare enter the sanctuary." Shadow added and got nods from them as well. "Now, on to the next agenda." The other had a feeling that they knew what their leader was talking about. "Why were those three men wounded?" "Zabini, Goyle Sr., and Nott spoke ill of you when they spoke to Stunner, Specs, and Hound earlier. Though Blade, Gourmet, Doc, and Knives spoke with Malfoy, Greengrass, and Parkinson as well, it was those three who seemed to not understand that we meant what we said. Stunner, Specs, and Hound only did what we would have done, if not worse." Green spoke.

Only Green knew everything that happened with everyone since his plants told him from the moment they all sat down. Shadow merely nodded. "You all have done well. You haven't ended their lives as I would have done if they spoke ill of you. Though I doubt that you all won't do it as well, I commend you for controlling the urge to kill them. Rest assured that if they speak ill of anyone, they will come to understand why we are _The World's End_." Shadow said coldly. Yes, he would defend his comrades as he knew they would do the same thing for them.

After dinner, the assassins were about to run over their plan for the next day when an elf popped into the room, next to Shadow. "Masters Assassins Shadow sirs, the Dark Lord is requestings your presences ands your team as well." She said with fear showing in her voice. "Where are we being summoned?" Rhune asked. "Ats the throne room, Mistress Assassin Rhune." It said and popped out. They all looked at each other and then Shadow nodded. Instantly, black shadows stretched up from the floor and swallowed them and brought them to the Dark Lord's side in the throne room. "You summoned us, Dark Lord Voldemort?" Shadow said as he bowed and the rest bowed.

The assassins' appearance startled the Lord because they weren't there a few moments ago. "Yes, it seems that three of my inner circle still have issues with you that I thought would be better finished tonight before anyone of them find themselves at the receiving end of you and your team's punishment." He said as he turned to look at his inner circle that were composed of Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Rabastan, Avery, Barty, Zabini, Greengrass, Nott, and Parkinson. The lower ranking Death Eaters were also there as well as Wormtail because he was someone who Voldemort knew would be used as an example when someone pisses the assassins off.

"If you command so, we shall not harm them until you command." Shadow said. But the others didn't seem to agree willingly. "Alright, you have free speech. For those who sees that it is of a disturbing matter that we have Potter and his friends safeguarding me, speak now." It wasn't a request. It was a command. However, it was Wormtail who spoke, much to the Dark Lord and the inner circle's surprise. "My Lord, forgive me but it is hard to accept that it is Potter who is to watch you when it was he who was fighting against you not too long ago. I speak for not only the inner circle but for the lower ones as well. Even they think it is a cause of worry because Potter might harm you when you least expect it." He said as he bowed down.

Voldemort turned to Harry, #Is he valuable?# Harry hissed which caused the nearest Death Eaters to gasp. The Dark Lord knew that Harry could speak the language of snakes and was more mesmerized at the assassin leader now. #Not at all.# was the replied given. The next thing everyone heard was Harry saying, "_Oblivion_." And seeing a dark figure rise up from where Wormtail was standing. It held on to the squirming and paling man tightly then pulled him down into the blackness. "I shall say this once so everyone listen. We are _The World's End_. The most feared and dangerous assassins of the world's underground society. We no care not who or what kind of people you are. We are hired killers and so that is what we shall be. We were hired to kill whoever is after your Lord's life so it shall be that way. We do not betray our clients and we give them the cleanest workmanship your gold pays for. However, doubt our ability or worse, insult me or my assassins, we will not hesitate to end your lives. Your children have warned you. It will be the final notice anyone of you will ever get from us."

The speech was chilling and everyone wanted to disappear and be as far away as they could from the assassins. "W-where did you send Wormtail?" Avery asked with a trembling voice. Harry's eyes fell on him, "He is now with _Oblivion_. And once she has him, there is no coming back. No one escapes _Oblivion_ once you are sent inside her territory." He said and everyone got the message that if they didn't want to disappear forever, they were _not_ to mess with the assassin leader or any of his men.

Harry turned to Voldemort who was looking at him, "This is who we are now. And it is how we shall be until we all meet our end." The others eyes were looking over at the Death Eaters who were now trembling in fear of their lives. Yes, the Boy-Who-Lived no longer existed. In his place was a cold blooded killer with the face of an angel.

* * *

**A/N: Read & Review. If anyone didn't understand anything, feel free to review or pm me about it. I will be glad to answer your questions and inquiries. ^_^**


	4. Ch 3 How They Came To Be pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: *coughs* As much as I would like it to be, I do ****NOT**** own Harry Potter and the characters. However, I do own the plot. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- How They Came To Be Pt. 1**

**Time: **Seven Years Ago

It was during their sixth year that Ron knew that everything would never be the same as they approach the second to the last year of their education at Hogwarts. He knew that the time would fly by so fast that even he wouldn't be able to slow it down. Ron saw how everyone was changing in front of him. Seamus, Dean; hell, even Neville was changing. But one person Ron watched more closely was his best mate, Harry. The other had been through more trials and dangers than a Head Auror could get in his whole service. Yes, Harry James Potter was slowly changing right in front of him thanks to all the bloody trouble he gets from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

As he sat quietly in front of his friends in the library, he noticed that even Hermione was not as uptight as she was. Though she still planned everything she did from the time she wakes up until she goes to bed. Neville was diving deeper into his plants, Luna was getter better in Divinations (She was definitely way better than Trelawney), Ginny was trying her hardest to please Harry when playing Seeker. He had dropped from the team after the first term began. He knew that he just wasn't cut out to be on the team. Though Harry said that he could come back, he knew better than to stick to something that wasn't his strong point.

As he was looking around, he saw something inside Harry's bag that caught his attention full stop. "Hey Harry, what's that book in your bag?" Harry stopped writing his Defense homework to look at what Ron was talking about. Then he bent down and took out the book about military procedures, weapons, and tactics. "It's a book about muggle military, weaponry, and tactics. You can borrow it if you want." The green eyed boy said which made the red head smile widely. Hermione wanted to object and say that Ron ought to focus on studying but Harry gave her a look and instantly she went back to whatever she was doing without protesting.

If only Ron wasn't as curious at the book, he would have noticed the level of influence Harry had on Hermione. One look and she conceded. The oblivious third member of the Golden Trio was flipping through the book, passing through chapters about military procedures, courtesy, and rules. The moment he saw the different kinds of guns the muggles had invented, Ron had his eyes glued on the book. He read the weapons chapter word by word which stunned Hermione and the others. Normally, Ronald Weasley wouldn't be seen reading a book. But here he was, his nose glued to a book. If only it were a school book, Hermione would have been more impressed. But she didn't mind it much since Harry gave her a look that said 'Let it go.' She did so which didn't seem so hard when she really thought about.

They had left the library and went back to their common room to leave their bags and head for dinner. But again, Ron had stunned then all by leaving everything but the book he was reading. When they got to the Great Hall, the whole house of Godric Gryffindor had their eyes on Ron for a good two minutes before Harry made them all mind their own business. Even at staff had stared. The resident Potion's Master dropped his forked when he saw the red head eat islowly/i because he was ireading/i a book. He as Minerva wondered what book it was that made the food demon so calm and collected.

The whole dinner was not as quiet as most wanted since word spread throughout the hall of Ron's reading. The Slytherins snapped their heads towards the other table and stared in wide eye shock that the Weasley pig was barely eating because his was face buried in a book. "I wonder what kind of book his reading? It must definitely be something interesting because the pig hasn't touched his meal at all." Pansy commented which earned nods from the other snakes.

When Harry felt that ieveryone/i was looking at their table, he glared at everyone and they all looked away, even the Slytherins. They all shivered at the coldness of the glare. Who would have ever thought that a Gryffindor would have an ice cold glare?

The next day, Ron was still holding the book Harry had lent him and was nearly done with it. Ginny had owled the twins, her parents, Bill, and Charlie the next morning, telling them about Ron reading a book and disregarding the meal that was before him. It was something to write about since she knew it had never happened before.

And just before breakfast was over, Ron closed the book and looked like he was in deep thought. Everyone at their table waited to hear what he was going to say. The redhead turned to look at Harry, "Harry, may I have a word with you during free period?" he asked with a monotone. Everyone dropped their fork, spoons, and goblets. Did they just hear right? Ron asked Harry for a private talk during free period in a polite way? Hermione didn't know whether she would have been proud or worry. She wanted to pull Ron with her to the Hospital Wing to get checked, just in case someone had cursed him or poisoned him.

Harry smiled and nodded, "Of course, Ron."

The redhead nodded and began to eat slowly. He was in deep thought about what he had just read and was wondering if Harry was willing to help him with things like getting more books about muggle weapons and possibly get a few for him to have as a collection.

The sixth year lions stood up and went to their first class of the day: Potions. Though it was with the Slytherins (like ALWAYS), it didn't change Ron's calmness or his train of thoughts. When they got to class, Snape was already there and was in silent awe that the Weasley was sitting quietly beside Potter who was reading his notes. To Snape's utter shock was that it was Granger who looked worried over something. He started class and hoped that Dumbledore's Golden Trio didn't have any more surprises in store for him. He wasn't getting any younger though he wouldn't admit out loud that he was old.

Potions started and ended with no accidents, much to Snape's surprise and unspoken gratitude. Even Longbottom had not caused an accident.

Everyone who had heard Ron's request during breakfast was glancing at the Golden Trio as they left the dungeons. They now had free period before lunch since Potion's was a double period. Ron and Harry went to the Room of Requirement to make sure no one else would hear what they were going to talk about. They told Hermione that they'd meet up with her at lunch and left before she could say anything. It stunned everyone and Hermione herself that both boys were going to talk without her. She didn't show it but she was a little hurt.

When they reached the RoR, Harry created the door and both went inside. The door closed behind them and Harry turned to his friend, "So, what did you want to talk to me about Ron?" he asked. He didn't need to ask why the other wanted to speak to Harry alone. Ron looked at him seriously then gave a shrugged, "I've been trying to think of how to ask you the whole morning. It's a weird request and I'm not even sure you'd be willing to help me. But I just need to ask. And if you say no, I have to regrets and won't even speak of it again." The redhead began.

Harry wondered why Ron was talking cryptically then he smirked. If he couldn't get the answer straight out, he'd tease the other for it until he caves. "Well, if you wanted to ask me to Hogsmeade this weekend without Hermione knowing then it was good that you did ask me to talk about it without anyone else. I mean seriously Ron. I don't even want to imagine how angry 'mione might get if she found out that you fancy me." He said with a teasing tone which make him smirk at his friend.

Ron's eyes widen and he froze in shock. Did Harry think that he liked his best mate that way? "Bloody hell, Harry! That's not what I meant at all!" he defended himself when he snapped out of his shock. Harry looked at him and fell on the floor laughing. The other was clutching his stomach, trying to catch his breath while the other watch in shock once again. "I was just kidding, Ron. You need to grow a funny bone." He said in between fits of laughter. Ron then laughed with him. After a good laugh, Harry sat up and asked for a sofa for them to sit on.

The next moment, the room provided them two sofas facing each other and a glass table between them. Then took a sofa each and sat down. "So, what did you really mean by ithinking of how to ask/i me?" Harry asked again but a little more serious this time. Ron took a deep breath and nodded, "Remember the book you lent me? Well, I was hoping that you could find more books on muggle weaponry?" he asked, looking at Harry as if he was expecting to be hexed. "Well, I'm not sure but I can try. Mind you, that book was just from the Black family library. I just took it out because it had tactics and military procedure in them. Anything else?" Harry explained and asked.

Ron looked unsure, "Ron, whatever it is, I won't get mad if you ask. If I can't do whatever you are going to ask then I'll tell you." Harry reassured his friend. Ron trusted Harry, "Well, I was hoping to ask if you could also help me get a few samples of those muggle weapons. Like the Heckler & Koch pistols. Though I won't use them, I'd like to have a few as a collection. I even read in your book about rifles, machine guns and shotguns." He answered Harry and waited for the other to speak.

To be honest, Harry didn't expect Ron would ask him such a request. But then again, he could tell that Ron was really interested. "Well, I'm not sure if we could get you a few but we'll see. We need to actually look for it and get license and other papers so you can keep it. Is that alright?" Harry asked, hoping Ron wouldn't push. It wasn't normal for a sixteen year old boy buying a gun and having it registered.

Ron nodded with understanding written all over his face. "It's fine Harry. It's more than enough really. Just the fact that you'd see if we could actually have one is enough. Thanks." Harry nodded and was silently glad that Ron understood that they would try and see. It was there that Harry noticed Ron's fascination for guns. He chuckled to himself as they went to the Great Hall. Guns would have been a good battle name for Ron according to Harry.

He didn't know that the name would have really been the redhead's name after leaving Hogwarts and following Harry to the ends of the world.

Ron had noticed also that the Slytherins haven't been as annoying as they were before but he wasn't complaining. He kind of liked the idea that there wasn't much trouble at school. He, for one, had enough troubling adventures to last anyone several lifetimes. He was now more focused on others things, like school, graduation, chess, and guns. Yes, Ron was going to learn everything he could about them.

A few days after reading Harry's book, Ron saw Harry helping Parkinson from a few Hufflepuffs who seemed to be harassing her. He quickly ran towards then to back Harry just in case. "Come on, Potter! She's not worth protecting! She's just a slimy Slytherin!" said Ernie McMillan. Harry was standing between the two boys and Parkinson. "Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Ron called out as he stopped in front of them. The Slytherin sunk lower behind Harry as she must have thought that Ron would instantly side with the two boys and torment her. But what he did next surprised not only her but the other three as well.

"Well, just because she's a Slytherin doesn't mean every other house have the right to persecute them. I'm sure she hasn't done anything to you so just leave her alone. Don't start causing trouble when everything is settling down." He said with a solid voice which made Harry stare in wide eye shock. McMillan and Smith scoffed, "Fine… We thought you of all people would understand what we're doing." Zachariah Smith said. Ron raised a brow, "And what are you doing exactly? Ganging up on a single student simply because she is of a different house than you? I don't think so. Leave now and don't ever let us catch you do this again. You know what we can do." Ron warned.

The two 'puffs paled and quickly left, knowing well what Harry AND Ron were capable of doing. When they were alone, Ron turned to Harry then to Parkinson. "Are you both alright?" he asked. "Yeah, thanks for coming Ron. I might have sent them both to the Hospital Wing if you didn't appear." Harry said with a smile on his face and turned to the Slytherin. "Don't wander alone again, Parkinson. Go by two's or three's. There is great advantage when in numbers." Harry added as he nudged Ron who nodded. Before she could say anything, both boys turned and left her alone.

Ron felt kind of glad that he was the better person and didn't end up being dicks like McMillan and Smith. "Harry, can we not tell Hermione what just happened? She might get a heart attack if you tell her." He tried joking around and Harry laughed with him. "Yeah, this will be our little secret." The other said with a smile.

A month went by and Harry had told Ron to meet him at the Room of Requirement. The redhead sixth year was wondering what Harry could want to talk about. When he got there, the door was left ajar which indicated that he was to enter immediately when he got there. He did so and the door closed behind him.

Inside, Harry was standing by a table that had things on it. It took a few seconds before the other turned to see Ron waiting. "Oh you're finally here! Come closer, Ron. I've got some stuff for you." Harry said with a smile on his face that didn't look like it's a regular smile. Ron approached the table and his eyes doubled in size when he saw what Harry meant by istuff/i. Guns. So many guns. All sizes, lengths, and colors. Ron's face lightened up and ran closer.

"Bloody hell, Harry! How did you get all this?" Ron asked as he was scanning the hand pistols that was near him: Ruger, Fabrique Nationale d'Herstal USA (FNH USA), Heckler & Koch, Smith & Wesson, and Česká zbrojovka Uherský Brod (CZ USA). He turned to look at the sniper rifles that consisted of: Accuracy International AW50, L96A1, Barrett M107, Brugger & Thomet APR (Advanced Precision Rifle), Dragunov SVD, C7, and a FN Special Police Rifle (SPR). He slowly ran his fingers through the surface of the guns and was so happy like he had been given something he had been wanting since he was able to think for himself. It was just such a happy for him that he didn't notice Harry smiling at him the whole time.

"Ron, one thing you must remember is that these guns must inever/i leave this room. If any of these guns fall into the wrong hands, I'll be in very deep trouble. It took a lot of effort to get them here and I do not want to be sent home because I smuggled in muggle firearms." Harry warned solemnly. Ron looked at him seriously and nodded, "I'd never get you into trouble, Harry. Not this kind of trouble. I've read about what this things do and why they were made in the first place." He said as he turned to the guns and lifted the Dragunov SVD.

After three hours of thoroughly examining the guns, Ron helped Harry hide them inside the cases they came with and Harry placed them inside a trunk that looked like the ones the muggle military would own and have in their arsenal. They both exited the RoR with plans of going back after dinner.

Ron, since seeing the guns Harry had brought, had been happy. He had been doing better in his lessons just so he could spend time with the guns and learning how to use them to their fullest potential. Harry often came with Ron to watch him practice and would occasionally practice with him. Parkinson must have told the other Slytherins about what he and Harry did because just before Christmas break, the sixth year Slytherins had cornered them into an empty room. Ron recognized Malfoy, Parkinson, and Goyle among six who were with Harry and himself.

"Can we help you with anything?" Harry asked with a raised brow. He and Ron had made an effort not to cause any trouble with the snakes so that they could focus on things that actually matter like their hobbies and their powers. "We had to talk to you both without anyone seeing us. It would look suspicious if six snakes were seen surrounding the Boy-Who-Live and his trusted second man." Draco said with a serious look on his face. Harry growled at the title used and Ron had grabbed his hand just in time to stop him from doing anything. Ron turned to look at the Slytherins, "Don't call Harry that. Either you call him Harry or Potter. No BWL or TWW'sS. He never wanted the titles so don't use them." He said sternly which made Parkinson smirk and the others stare in disbelief. "I told you, didn't I." she said.

"Yes, you did Pansy. And you also told us that these two saved you last month from those 'puffs. We have yet to thank you for saving one of our own even if she wasn't yours to protect." Blaise said as he bowed his head. Ron and Harry raised a brow each, "It's fine. We did what we did then because everything was calm and settling down. We didn't want trouble that would have shattered the peace that was all over us." Ron said as he shrugged. "Be that as it may, we still have to thank you." Said a boy who Ron didn't know the name of. "Theo is right. And since you had saved me, we would like to proposed a truce between us and you. If you want, it may even extend to the rest of your house as well." Malfoy said with confidence.

Both lions turned to look at each other for a while then turned back to the Slytherins. "Fine, we have a truce. None of our Houses cause any trouble and if one is in need, neither is really obligated to help but may do so out of their own will. However, I do not speak for my whole house. I vouch that our truce extend to Neville, Hermione, and Luna. Ginny as well since she is Ron's sister." Harry said as he rubbed the back of his neck. After a few more minutes, both houses had come to a solid agreement that no one would start any trouble against either house and both ended up vowing to help each other when they were needed and when the situation was worth intervening.

To Ron, it was a strange thought to be in a peace pact with the very people he had hated since his first years. But then again, the years made him see that there are more things that he should be concerned off instead of petty school rivalries. Ron and Harry told Hermione and Neville about the truce when they got back to the tower. Hermione was stunned while Neville was just glad that the Slytherins were going to be tormenting him this year. Ron spoke with Hermione (which he had amazed the witch because of how mature he was dealing the whole thing) and she then agreed as well because it was the right thing to do.

Harry and Ron stayed at the castle, much to Molly's surprise. Hermione wanted to ask them what they were up to but knew that if it was something dangerous, they would have told her. It must be a guy thing since she would sometimes catch them whispering to each other and making strange hand gestures that for some reason she had seen somewhere before. She brushed it off as nothing and wished them both a good Christmas.

Harry had given her his early gift: a rare ancient rhunes book. He had gone through his family vault and saw books that he knew Hermione would like to read. He had told her that after she read the book he gave her, he'd let her borrow the book in his vault if she wanted to, which was already obvious the moment she saw the book Harry gave her. It was a priceless gift that she knew would cause millions of galleons if her friend sold it but she also knew that he wouldn't. Harry didn't need any more gold since he had so much already and the fact that he wasn't bragging about it was enough proof for her.

When she got home, Hermione quickly unpacked her things and sat in front of her study table. She pulled out Harry's gift and began reading. She took notes and was lost in her study that she didn't realize that she had been sitting down the whole afternoon and it was now dinner. If her father didn't come up to call her, she probably skipped dinner as well.

She joined her parents for dinner and she told me about Hogwarts and what had been happening during the first term. Her parents were glad that they hadn't been having dangerous adventures like the past years. Hermione was glad to be home but felt like it wasn't really home. Harry and Ron were like her brothers and without them, it just wasn't the same.

After dinner, she went back to her room and went back to her book. Near midnight, she managed to read one fourth of the book and her once empty notebook was full of notes and rhunes and adjustments. It was three minutes until midnight and Hermione had just finished reading about blood wards. Hermione knew that she needed to protect her parents and without second thoughts, she got ready. For the ward to work, it had to be done as the clock struck midnight. She took the pocketknife from her drawer and knelt down in the middle of her room with the book out.

As she turned to her wall clock, both hands were on twelve and she had begun.

_As the sands of time fuels Time_

_Blood the flows fuels life_

_Blood of a daughter willing to protect her family_

_Blood of a witch to fortify the protection_

_Let this blood be the life that shields the family_

She sliced her palm and drew the rhune circle on the floor with her blood. As she placed her bleeding palm on the center, a wave of red magical wave moved from her hand and expanded outward and made a dome of protection on the house.

After the ceremony was finished, Hermione was panting heavily and fell on her back. She had a smile on her face that showed that she was glad to have done what she did to protect her parents. And she knew that it was a type of magic that couldn't be traced thanks to the fact that it didn't involve her wand at all.

The rhune circle vanished and also the cut on her palm. She slowly stood up and crawled into her bed, knowing she had earned a good night's sleep.

Back at the castle, Ron and Harry were having target practice with the guns. In a very short amount of time, Ron had gotten amazingly good with them and Harry was not half bad. Though he knew that he ought to practice his own skill, Harry had again pushed back the idea of telling Ron about his newly acquired gift.

Harry had woken up on his sixteenth birthday with a surge of power that controlled the shadows around him. Instead of fearing the coldness of the shadows, it made covered him with warmth and he was able to sleep better at night since then. Harry knew he ought to tell at least Ron but he was afraid that the other might get frightened and hate him at some point. Because of his deep thinking and worrying, Harry didn't notice that a shadowy hand was wrapping itself on Harry to comfort him. Ron stopped and stared at wide eye amazement at what he was seeing.

"Mate, a-are you a-alright?" he asked which broke Harry's concentration. Harry turned and saw that his shadow had been trying to comfort him while he was thinking. "Ron, I can explain." Harry began as he was starting to scare himself. However, Ron looked like he was recovering quickly from his shock, "Alright mate. Explain why your shadow was hugging you. Because if Hermione was here, she'd be ringing your ears off with warnings of how bad or how evil it is for one who is being comforted by their own shadow." Ron said with an understanding tone.

Harry relaxed a little and began to tell him about the night of his birthday and how he woke up being comforted by his own shadow and how he felt warmth instead of coldness. After the whole explanation and questions, Ron nodded in awe. "Wow Harry. It's not every day you meet someone who can control shadows but I can roll with this. You understood me when I became far too fascinated with these guns and haven't said anything. I'll back you up full stop, Harry." Ron said with a confident smile on his face that made Harry smile back.

They went back to their dorm rooms and had a good sleep. Harry treated Ron to a warm shadow which made Ron thank Harry before they both fell into deep sleep.

The next day, both boys went down to breakfast and was stunned to see Malfoy, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, and both Greengrass' were having breakfast at the Slytherin table with some other younger snakes. Both were in deep conversation when Neville and Luna interrupted them. "Hello Harry. Ron. The wrakspurts tell me that you both have been busy. But the mumbling stone nymphs have been sharing that you have been growing for the last few months." She said with a dreamy smile that both boys looked at each other then back at her.

"Luna, do the stone nymphs tell you what we've been doing?" Ron asked and Harry quickly did a privacy spell around them, including Neville. She smiled at him, "Of course. While you've been learning how to use muggle weaponry, Harry has been learning to control the shadows." She said then turned to Harry, "She'll call on you soon, Harry. When you're a bit more stronger." She added. "Who will call on me, Luna?" Harry just had to ask and she gave him a look that said, 'isn't it obvious?' "iOblivion/i of course. She controls all the shadows. And since you're trying to learn, it means she'll call on you soon. Like Neville, the forest, the trees, plants, shrubs, and even the soil is calling him yet he still can't hear them."

Harry, Ron, and Neville stared at her. "L-Luna… The strange whispers I hear… Those are voices?" Neville asked which earned him a nod from the Ravenclaw. "H-how do I h-hear them properly?" "Well, balancing your magic and your own energy will help. You must first embrace your gift before it opens up to you. Only then will it speak to you clearly." She explained.

And just before any of them could say anything, Luna's eyes turned white yet she was still smiling.

_The time of revelations will come when everything is in between the end of one chapter and the beginning of another._

_The betrayal will push all fourteen to stand up and become who they are destined to be._

_The prophecy of clay will crumble and a new one made of stone will arise._

_However, be warned…_

_Be wary of the one that speaks lies._

_Her words have caused chaos and sorrow._

_Prepare each of the special ones to be ready when the moment comes._

_They're gifts will carve and shape the future and all that is to come_.

Luna's eyes went back to the way they were and privacy charm shattered.

None of them spoke at first and was still too stunned to move. Luna just prophesied about the future and about fourteen people who will change the future. But who were the fourteen and what did they have to do with Harry, Ron, and Neville. And Luna spoke of betrayal. Who was going to betray them? When? Why? How? Harry's mind began to turn as well as Ron's and Neville's. Luna chuckled, breaking the tension. "Fret not, Harry. You already know. Half of them will surprise you and the other half already have pledge their loyalty to you and to you alone." She said.

Harry turned to see Ron and Neville smiling at him. So it was his friends and himself who would be shaping the future. But what made this different from the prophecy that was about him and Voldemort killing each other? Did Luna mean that the old prophecy wasn't really real? After breakfast, Neville and Luna were joining Harry and Ron with their practice when they saw Malfoy by the dueling room with blades in his hands. The door was ajar and thy watched as the blond Slytherin danced with the blades echoing with every thrust he did.

After what seemed like forever, "Amazing isn't he?" a female voice said from behind Harry and his company. Pansy was there with a ismile/i on her face. Zabini, Nott, and Goyle were with her. "Parkinson." Harry greeted with a nod. "Please, call me Pansy. These are Blaise, Theo, and Gregory." She said as she introduced her mates. "Very well, I'm Harry. These are Ron, Neville, and Luna." His companions nodded. "And I'm Draco. And Draco thinks that it's rude that you all have been watching without him knowing." Said the blond who opened the door wider with a smirk on his face.

"My apologies, Draco. We were simply passing by and heard someone in here. We saw you and thought that it was better to not interrupt you. You looked amazing with those blades by the way." Harry said and complimented which his friends nodded in agreement. Draco reddened a little and coughed, "Thank you. These blades are called katanas. They're from Japan and are made of titanium steel and coated with some kind of holding spell which would be nearly impossible to break the blade in half." The blond explained and gave one blade to Harry to examine.

Ron knew that the halls weren't the best place to speak, "May I suggest we head to the Room of Requirement? Even the walls have ears." He said seriously and Harry nodded. The Slytherins nodded and followed them. They were in awe when they saw the material of the door, black diamond. "I've read about these. Black diamonds are far more harder to break and shape than regular diamonds. As it is black, the compound itself is rare and hunters have searched the world for them but few have returned and fewer with the compound itself." Goyle explained with stunned everyone, even his own housemates.

"I do read when no one is looking." He said as he scratched the back of his head. They all went in and the door vanished behind them. Neville and the Slytherins were shocked to have been greeted with a shooting range inside a castle. "I'm warning everyone to not touch the guns if you do not know how to use them. Ron and I have been practicing the whole term and Ron has mastered them already. Ask him if you want to know anything." Harry said as he ushered everyone into the room slash target range.

The room had added more armchairs for the additional people aside from Ron and Harry. The castle had been watching the two boys practice and once in a while she'd given them a moving target to shot. Harry had laughed when the castle challenged Ron to hit ten flying clay discs at the same time. At first, Ron got two or three and the rest would crash on the stone floor. But now, he could hit them all before any of them even touch the floor.

To the newcomers, it scared them when the room vibrated and expanded. "W-what's happening?" asked Pansy who was holding on to Blaise and Theo. Harry laughed and sat down as he watched everyone trying to keep standing. "Hogwarts is expanding the room to challenge Ron once again. She does this a few times and it seemed to amuse her when Ron doesn't get every disc she sends his way." Harry said as he gestured for the others to seat and watch Ron. "Are you ready Ron?" Harry called out. Everyone saw Ron finish strapping himself and he had a long gun in his hands while there were two smaller ones on his sides.

"Ron's holding a Accuracy International AW50 and the ones on his sides as .45 Heckler & Koch hand guns. He has been practicing them and every other gun in this room. So today will be the day that Hogwarts will give Ron his biggest challenge since he got the ten discs at a time over last week." Harry explained and shared which made everyone's eyes widen in shock. "Wait! Did you just say Hogwarts is challenging him?" asked Neville who was the first to break out from his shock. Harry nodded and waited for the challenge to begin.

As Ron got ready and was in position, two discs came out of nowhere and from different directions. He had only ten bullets inside the AW50 and five each inside the hand guns. Two discs before any of them fall on the floor. Harry watched with a smile as his best mate was steadily hitting his flying targets. The others who were watching were in awe and silently praised the redhead for such skills. After the first ten discs, Ron dropped the AW50 and pulled out the hand guns just in time as four discs flew out and shot them one by one until all ten were done and Ron had a huge smile on his face. "YES!" Ron cheered as he faced Harry who smiled back at him.

Ron walked back to where everyone was sitting and sat on the empty seat next to Harry, "That was bloody brilliant Ron! Even Hogwarts knew it." Harry praised and the room shook in delight. "Thanks Harry. She gave me quite a challenge there. And I thought she was going to win when I was switching weapons. I nearly dropped the left gun but I managed to grab it in time." He told them. "How long did you practice those things? You looked like you've been doing it all your life!" Goyle asked with an excited voice.

Ron scratched the back of his neck as he turned red with the praise. This made Harry and the others chuckle. "Well, I've been practicing for a good two months now. Harry's good with them as well." He shared, trying to shift the attention to his best mate who shook his head and laughed. "I'm good if only you're excellent. You, the castle, and I know that if it came to handling these weapons, I wouldn't be able to defeat you at all Ron." Harry praised which just made Ron go redder and they all laughed again.

* * *

(To Be Continued…)

**A/N: Read & Review. If anyone didn't understand anything, feel free to review or pm me about it. I will be glad to answer your questions and inquiries. ^_^**


	5. Ch 4 How They Came To Be Pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: *coughs* As much as we would like it to be, we do ****NOT**** own Harry Potter and the characters. However, we do own the plot. Thank you.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Rentaminya, Rubie Blakie, menolikey- **it was my cousin's comment that made me start this fic. So we just hope you all won't get tired of reading this fic until we finish.** Soul Vrazy, adenoide, honest critic- **I won't abandon a story but it will take time to finish. Especially this one. This will be long because my cousin and I are the ones writing it (mostly me) but we promise to do our best to finish this one. ^_^** Yume, UmikaWaves, and Guests.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- How They Came To Be Pt. 2**

**Time: **Seven Years Ago

After Ron's explanation, Harry turned to everyone and wondered if Luna's prophecy was about them. She did say that the other half would surprise him. The Slytherins before him were already of great surprise as it is. But if he added them up, four of them plus five of the lions only make up ten. There were still five missing. "Pansy, are there any other Slytherins that think like the five of you?" he asked her. Everyone looked at him, "Well, Daphne and her sister Astoria have been vocal about their family not wanting to be part of the war since their father had pledge himself as a Death Eater. Daphne told me that their mother had filed for a divorce because of what their father did. Astoria was most glad since their father had spoken in passing that both of his daughters would be betrothed to sons of the other Death Eaters." She explained.

"Well, father had mentioned that he and Lord Greengrass had spoken about betrothing Astoria to me. I have grown up with her and Daphne and see her as a sister. She herself told me it would be wrong to marry me because she calls me brother back when we were younger." Draco said with a sigh. Blaise placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "In that case, it would be wise to bring them along the next time we meet up. I think that we shouldn't fight in some war that doesn't even have anything to do with us. This was started before any of us were even born so what can children like us do? They don't expect a sixteen year old boy to end this war do they?" Harry reasoned.

Everyone looked at each other and agreed, this wasn't their war to fight.

Before leaving the safety of the RoR, "I think we have to keep all of these a secret: the guns, the training, and even the friendship. As much as I wish not to do, we have no idea how many spies Voldemort has in here." No one even gasped when Harry said the name. They all knew that he'd never say 'Dark Lord' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name'. _"Fear of the name only increases the fear of itself." _Hermione's words kept ringing in his head. "I agree. Even in the house of Slytherin, we have no idea who is spying on us. If they find out about this, it won't end well for all of us." Draco said as the rest nodded in agreement.

Luna had a smile on her face that made everyone wonder what she was thinking. "She holds the secrets of her most cherished. Just ask her to make sure no one knows and she will be so glad that you called on her, Harry." She told him. They all wondered who she was talking about, even Harry. Until he smiled and understood. "Hogwarts, I ask that you keep us and our secrets safe. I know that you have the power and much more." Harry asked kindly and the room hummed softly. They all understood that it was a 'yes' and that their secrets are all safe.

"Tomorrow after breakfast, the rest of you will begin to search for your gifts. I have a feeling that it is with you people that Luna's prophecy will hold and come true. And it is one that I wish to be true." Harry added and they all nodded once again.

The Slytherins left the room first them Harry, Ron, Neville, and Luna. They all went to the Great Hall for dinner and discuss how they will be bringing out the gifts of everyone else. Ron sighed, "I wish 'mione was here. She'd know what to do." Harry and Neville sighed as well. Luna smiled, "Why don't we go to the library? We can ask Madam Pince what book can help us to know someone's dormant gifts. She'd all be too glad to help." She suggested which made the boys blink. It was so simple and straightforward that it was fool proof. "We'll do that after dinner. You're great Luna!" Harry said with a smile.

They ate dinner with the others who stayed and chatted away happily.

Once dinner was over, they quickly went to the library and walked up to the librarian's desk. "Good evening, Madam Pince. I hope that you could help us with something." Harry asked with a polite tone and a smile. She fixed her glasses and smiled back. "Well, Mr. Potter, it's not every day you come here and ask for my help. What can I help you with?" "Well, we were hoping that you know a book that could tell us if we have dormant talents and show us how to unlock them." He asked with a hopeful voice. The rest looked hopeful as well, if Madam Pince didn't know of a book like that in her library, then no one else does.

She smiled and pulled out a blue book from the left side of her shelf, "Well, we have several books on the subject you wish. However, there is only one book that can both tell you if you have hidden gifts and teach you how to unlock them." She took a small piece of parchment and dipped her quill into the ink bottle and wrote the title of the book, the section it is, and the identification number. "Here, though I wish to call forth the book, the one you're looking for is in the No-Summoning Section. I just hope that when you get what you are looking for, you take extra care of it. It's the only copy we have here." She told them and waved them off after giving Harry the parchment.

The four students didn't waste time and quickly left to search for the book. "Well, there will be another copy of it when I'm done with it." Harry said with a shivering smile. Ron and Neville wondered when Harry had acquired such a smile but they knew that Harry would tell them when he was ready. And they would patiently wait for the day to come.

They arrived at the section and divided themselves to find the book faster. It was Luna who found it but Neville had to climb up the ladder to get it. He gave it to Harry who looked around before taking out his wand. He waved his wand on the book and another copy of the book began to appear beside the original. The other three watched in awe as Harry was finishing up the process. He opened both books and scanned it to make sure that he copied everything right. He placed the copy into his bag and scanned the original's content index for the topic they wished to read.

"Found it." He said and flipped to the page. "Harry mate, where did you learn that copy charm?" Ron asked. Harry smirked, "Hermione of course. She didn't notice that I was behind her once when she decided to copy an ancient rhunes book that was said to be rare in England. Hogwarts has books that are rare all over the world and Hermione managed to learn the charm and copied books here. Her trunk is new, did you notice?" he asked Ron and Neville. Both boys nodded. "I heard that she asked her parents the expanded library trunk during her third year." Luna said as she peaked on the book.

"Luna's right. The trunk she has is nearly all books. Her backpack has an expansion charm when she places all her clothes. The trunk has her school books and books she had copied from here." Harry said. Ron and Neville were in shock. They knew Hermione loved books but for her to go all the way to copy them so that she'd had a copy, it was mental.

"Anyway, the book says there are three ways to know how to find out if we have dormant skills or not. There is another spell here that tells us where our skills lie and another that teaches us how to unlock them." Harry said as he pointed at the page. Ron noticed that all three ways needed a drop of their blood. He shivered a little, "Why do all three have to include blood?" he whined softly. "Well, because our skills are written in our blood that runs through our veins." Harry said simply and with a big smile. He copied the pages he needed and had Neville return the book back to where he pulled it out.

Harry rolled the copied pages and led them back to where the librarian was. "We found what we needed. Thank you Madam Pince." Harry said and bowed. She smiled, "No problem dears. That's what I am here for. No off you go, it's nearly eight. You children need rest. Happy Christmas." She said and they greeted her back. They left the library and Harry gave the copied pages to Luna. "Something for you to read tonight Luna, just in case we miss something tomorrow." She took the pages and smiled as she skipped off to her dormitory.

The three boys went to their own tower and hoped that they'd find what they need and learn before the day breaks.

When they arrived at Gryffindor Tower, they agreed to first wash up, get ready for bed, and read the book in their room since Seamus and Dean had gone home, leaving the room to themselves. Ron and Neville cast multiple locking and silencing spells on the door and Harry took out the book from his bag and went to the page they all were looking at beforehand. "Wait Harry. I think you should tell Neville what you shared with me the other night. It would be good to have it out now than later." Ron suggested. Neville smiled, "I know all about Harry's shadow skills. You guys forgot to throw silencing spells last night and living in the same dorm as you Ron, I learned to be a i_very/i_ light sleeper." Neville joked with a smile and Harry laughed, knowing exactly what Neville meant.

"Don't worry Harry. You're secret is safe with me. But I suggest you tell the others when you're ready. If we are the people Luna predicted, they should know what gift you have so that it would be fair." He said. Harry knew Neville was right, "But Nev, I 've been thinking about it since this morning. With seven Slytherins, we still three people short." Neville shook his head and smiled, "Don't worry about that right now. The answer will come when the time is right. Let's focus first with the task we have now and worry about the rest when they are there." He said calmly. Ron nodded so Harry did so as well.

They began to read the book and Neville took notes while Ron spotted areas where they would have a little bit of problem. It was nearly three in the morning when they finished everything: finding out if they had gifts, where their gifts lie, and how to open them. "If we missed anything, I'm sure Luna will tell us. Good night Harry. Ron." Neville said. The other two bid him back and they all got some rest.

When the first ray of sun light broke through the bed curtains, it was Harry who woke up first. He and Neville probably had a good night's sleep since they both had placed silencing charms on Ron's bed. As much as they cared for their friend, Ron's snores could probably wake up the whole room and the girl's bedroom across their own if they had not placed the charms. Harry opened his curtains and saw that Neville was about to get out of his own bed as well. They smiled at each other and looked at Ron's bed. The curtains were still closed and both knew that the redhead was still sleeping.

With an unspoken plan, Harry cast a water charm as Neville pulled the curtains open. "Ack!" Ron screamed as the cold water hit him. Harry and Neville fell on the floor, laughing. Ron sat up and got out of bed, dripping wet. He saw his two friends laughing and took his wand out and sent birds their way. Both scrambled to get up and fight the birds off. Harry's shadow covered him while Neville's plants grew to swat the birds away. Harry and Ron were so stunned as Neville that the whole room was dead silent for a long time.

"Neville… You did it! You actually did it!" Harry spoke first and hugged Neville. Ron hugged the stunned lion as well, "You controlled the plant! Luna was right! You can control nature!" he complimented as well. "Well, at least we know what Neville can do. And you too Harry. And I have a feeling that I know what Luna can do as well. And I know what I can do." Ron added as he dried himself and his bed. And without warning, he sent two water charms to his friends, "And that is for the morning wake up." He said and grabbed his toiletries and headed for the bathroom.

Both heirs of Gryffindor laughed and grabbed their things and went to the bathroom as well.

After they had their shower and got dressed, they made their way to the Great Hall and saw that Luna was waiting for them. "Good morning, Harry, Neville, Ron. The other two of the other seven have been told and will be there later with the rest. The wrakspurts told me, if you're wondering how I knew which I know you are." She said with a smile as she opened the doors and went it. Harry had to laugh and the two others did the same as they went it and made their way to their own table.

Harry scanned the Great Hall and the five Slytherins managed to give Harry a discreet nod before the said Gryffindor made his way to his own table with Ron and Neville. All three ate a lot since they knew it was going to be a long day and lunch was hours away. "Well, eat up guys. This will be one day we'd look back and smile on, the day we started our move for change." Harry said with a smile on his face. The other two smiled back at him.

Luna approached the three boys after her own meal and sat next to Neville. "Congratulations, Neville. The forest nymphs have told me that you managed to use your skill this morning. They told me to tell you that they expect great things from you as you use their power." She said loud enough for the three to hear. Harry and Ron smiled at her and then at Neville, who was blushing from the praise.

After breakfast, Harry and his lot went up first to establish the room and five minutes later, the Slytherins came and the door disappeared. Everyone took a seat on the armchairs and sofas the room provided. Pansy was smiling which made everyone wonder why, "Harry, these are Daphne Greengrass and her sister, Astoria. Ladies, this is Harry." She introduced and Harry bowed in acknowledgment. "Hello Daphne, Astoria. These are my friends: Ron, Neville, and Luna. Please, if you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask." He said and turned to everyone.

"Last night after dinner, we had gone to the library to search for a special book and we managed to find it." He began and took out a book from his bag. "This book is about how to find out if one has any talents or skills, where they lie, and how to unlock them if they are dormant. However, all three ways of knowing how involve a drop of your blood." The Slytherins didn't speak for a few moments. Neville took out the rolls of parchment Harry made him bring. Draco stood up first and walked over to Harry with a brave and confident smile. "Though I know already what my skill might be, better to be sure." The blond said and held out his finger towards Ron who transfigured a pack of matches into a book of needles.

The redhead took one and prick the blond's finger and squeezed a drop into the parchment. Harry had already charmed the parchment the night prior as the book had instructed. After a few moments, the blood began to seep into the paper and draw twin swords that form an 'x' in the middle. Draco was proud of himself because his drawing was of his katanas. "I knew it." He said as he went back to his seat. Blaise stood up next and Ron did the same thing he did with Draco with a new needle. However, what appeared was something they could tell.

It looked like a wand with a spark of magic on the tip. Everyone knew Blaise was a good duelist but what was he excellent at? "I know! Blaise! Your Stunning spells! Everyone in Slytherin knows how powerful they are!" Daphne exclaimed with a smile on her face. Harry, Ron, and Neville stared at Blaise. They had only heard rumors and if Harry's stunners were already good, what more are Blaise's? Blaise smiled and went back to his seat and Pansy went up next. Her blood formed knives aiming at the center of the page. "Knives? Seriously?" Ron exclaimed and Pansy had a smug look on her face as she pulled out a knife from her pocket and threw it across the room and with the picture of Dumbledore as target. The knife was dead center on the picture's forehead.

"Wow." Was all Neville and Ron could say. Harry was glad that the Slytherins were already practicing their skills. It seemed that everything was moving faster than he had hoped for. The other for didn't move from their seats which made Harry raise a brow. "Gregory has good vision and hearing. With practice he can extend his skills." Blaise said and the said boy nodded with a blush on his face. "Theo is… Well, he should share his skill himself." Pansy said and sighed. The lions turned to look at Theo who fidgeted in his seat. Luna simply smiled as she looked around the room, as if she already knew what the Slytherin was going to say.

"W-well… You s-see… I was bitten by a werewolf when I was younger. I don't change when there is a full moon but I have sensitive hearing and sense of smell." He explained.

"Well, your senses combined with Gregory's will indeed be useful. Being able to hearing or sniff out in coming enemies from a distance will give time for the others to get ready." Harry praise which the other Slytherins were grateful for when Theo gave them a brilliant smile. "Astoria is a medi-witch. She can heal anyone better than those at St. Mungo's. I highly doubt any other house noticed, but no Slytherin ever went to the Hospital Wing since Astoria came here." Daphne explained. Harry and Ron nodded since they noticed, Harry especially.

"Daphne is a good cook. However, she has a blade that she keeps within her person at all times." Astoria explained as the Slytherin made room for Daphne. The lions plus Luna this time watched as Daphne pulled out a huge sword from her _back_. It was large and had sharp edges that point outwards, which Harry was reminded of a muggle saw. "How in Merlin's name did you get one?!" Neville asked in such astonishment. "When I was younger, my father's library was left open and for some reason I was drawn into it. A book from the shelf floated out and opened itself and the writings in it spiraled out and the next thing I knew, I was in my own bed with this sword beside me. Astoria has her own and we found out that it was called _The Sword of Infinite Cruelty._" Daphne said as Astoria stood up to pull her own out from her arm this time.

The sword was amazing and it flew out of the girl's hand and floated before Harry and it tilted to the side as if to bow. Harry bowed back without having second thoughts. The sword flew back to Astoria and the girl re-sheathed it inside her arm. "My sword is called _Zabimaru_ and is said to belong to a Death God. Do no ask us how—" before Daphne could finish what she was saying, the book flew out of Astoria's bag and floated above them all. The rhunes inside floated into the air and encircled Theo, Pansy, and Goyle.

A bright light exploded and everyone had to cover their sees. When the light disappeared, the three Slytherins were unconscious on the floor with swords beside them. "Well, it seems that the book has a mind of its own. It comes out when it senses someone with a sword within them." Neville commented and the rest nodded. They levitated the three to the sofas and decided to wait until they woke up on their own.

It was Luna who had a strange smile on her face, _"Theodore, from the line of Nott wields the _Sword of Betrayal_. Pansy, child of Parkinson, wields the sword _Zangetsu_. And Gregory, offspring from the line of Goyle, wields the _Gory Crescent_ sword. Each sword will be of great use when the time comes for all thirteen to pave the way with he whom the Shadows have nurtured. Seek out she who the heavens have gifted knowledge and twins who's souls are one yet each masters ice and flame. Together, all of you will set out to create your own destiny and will pave the way for a glorious future when everything falls into place."_

Luna blinked and was smiling her smile again, "Is something on my face?" she asked in her normal dreamy tone. Harry simply smiled and hugged Luna. "Not at all Luna. There is nothing on your face aside from that dreamy smile of yours." He said and the others nodded. They instantly understood Harry's decision and didn't fight back.

The first one to move was Pansy who fell out of the sofa with a shriek. "What happened?!" she demanded, trying to calm down. "Well, you, Theo, and Goyle went through what I did and you have swords now as well. You're sword is called _Zangetsu_. I've seen it in the same book I found mine in. It also belongs to a Death God. Theo has _The Sword of Betrayal_, and Greg has the _Gory Crescent_ sword." Daphne told her friend as she helped her sit up. "Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked softly. "I feel a bit dizzy but I'm alright. Thank you." She answered.

Theo and Greg woke up a few minutes later and were told what had happened and what their swords were. Daphne and Astoria taught them how to sheath them back into their bodies and how to take them out. The lesson took up the whole morning while Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, Blaise, and Luna were talking about what they would be doing after lunch. Luna went off with Neville to the window where there was a plant and she asked him to show her what he had done earlier that day at the lion's tower.

The remaining for discussed what Luna had said and wondered who the other three where. "_She who the heavens have gifted with knowledge_. Who could that be?" Ron asked. The other three were in deep thought, running faces in their minds to see who would fit the description. Then it was Draco who got it, "Granger." Was all he said. The other three snapped their heads to face him. "I'm sure of it. Despite being a mu-muggleborn, I'm sure it's Granger. She's definitely smart, and probably even smarter than myself. And it's a female we're looking for." Blaise was glad that Draco was able to admit that someone else was smarter than the blond, knowing the blond's large ego.

"Well, we'll have to wait until the term starts again. Then I'll ask Hermione." Harry said and they nodded. "Now all that's left are _twins who's souls are one yet each masters ice and flame._" Blaise reminded. This time, it was Ron who spoke up. "Could it be Fred and George?" he asked as he turned to Harry. "They both share the same soul since they are twins yet I know Fred prefers cold and George loves warmth." He added. "Well, it could be a possibility. Only the book can confirm our theories. We'll owl them later at lunch and ask them to come over just to make sure." Harry suggested which sounded alright with the other three. Luna and Neville returned just in time for the room to remind them that it was time for lunch.

The other returned to the sitting area, "Alright, we meet back here after lunch. And from there, we'll begin to dive deeper into our skills and train." Harry commanded softly. It was a quiet agreement that even the Slytherins agreed that Harry was the leader and Draco wasn't bothered at all for some reason.

Like yesterday, the Slytherin left first then the lions and Luna. No one was any wiser and thanks to Hogwarts, the portraits never saw them enter or leave the floor. The four entered the Great Hall and Luna sat with the boys at Gryffindor table. They talked about what they'd do on Christmas while Harry wrote a letter to the twins. Ron and Neville ate quickly and left to send the letter while Harry and Luna ate their lunch and went to the Room of Requirement ahead.

When everyone was back, they began they training with the help of Hogwarts who gave them their challenges to finish. Harry watched everyone and helped who needed helped. The whole afternoon flew by and it was time for dinner which meant that they had to leave. "Harry, you have yet to tell them what your skill is. You know everyone's now and to be fair, they should know yours." Luna said with a smile on her face. "Oh yeah, you haven't told us what you can do." Astoria pointed out. Harry sighed and nodded. It was unfair if he didn't tell them. Ron and Neville gave him room and the Slytherins watched in silent awe as the shadow beneath Harry moved up and wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

"I can control shadows." He said with a blush as if he was caught with someone doing who knows what. "Amazing. No wonder my sword bowed to you. I'm sure Theo's and Greg's would have done the same if they were out the same time mine was. One acknowledgment speaks for all." Astoria said. "What do you mean by that Astoria?" Harry just had to ask. "You see, my sword, Theo's and Greg's are three of five swords that were created by the Shadows. Since you are the shadow's master, they bow to you and so do we." She told them. "What are the other two?" asked Blaise. Astoria turned to him, "The other two are the _Soul Splitting_ sword and its twin, the _Soul Trapping_ sword. They are to come from twins that share the same soul yet control two separate powers." She answered.

Astoria's explanation made Harry and Ron more sure that it was Fred and George they were looking for.

They all left for dinner which was nearly uneventful until Dumbledore got everyone's attention. Harry felt his shadows burning with anger and resentment. He didn't understand yet he understood that Dumbledore was no longer the same man he trusted many years ago. "In three days, we shall be celebrating Christmas within these castle walls. And what better way to celebrate than to host a party to remind us of the occasion. For those who want to do a last minute shopping, tomorrow, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick will be accompanying those who wish to head down to Hogsmeade for their shopping." Everyone began to whisper to their friends and started to think of what they needed to buy.

"With that, everyone head back to your Houses and have a good night's rest." The Headmaster said and the students stood up to leave. Neville used one of his plants and whispered Harry's instructions within its petals. When Draco was heading out the Great Hall, the vine caught his cloak and stopped him. Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Greg, Daphne, and Astoria looked at him and then the plant. _"Harry said that we should use the trip down to Hogsmeade to buy a few things that would help us when we train."_ The petal released the message and a leaf fell into the blond's hand that hand items on it that seem to have come from Harry.

The plant then released Draco and turn into ashes. Blaise took the leaf from Draco and smiled. "It seems that Neville is getting good at using his plants." He said as he shared the leaf to the others. When they all memorized what they needed, the leaf turned to ashes in Astoria's hand. They all went to the dungeons and wrote down what they needed just to make sure they didn't forget.

The next day, all eleven headed down to Hogsmeade and bought what they needed plus their own. Harry told Ron, Neville, and Luna that he'd meet the twins alone and that they'd see each other back at the castle. Harry had given Neville a list of what he needed and his expanded money pouch. The three left Harry at the Three Broomsticks to wait for Fred and George.

Harry didn't have to wait at all as he saw the twins in a private booth when he arrived. He bought three bottles of butterbeer and slipped into the booth the twins were sitting. Wandlessly and wordlessly, Harry cast a silencing bubble charm around them which made the twins raise a brow each. "Alright Harry. What was it you said that was so important that we had to come in person?" they asked simultaneously which made Harry smiled wider. "Well, it's a long explanation which can't actually be spoken here. It's far better for you to both hear it were the others are so they can back me up with what I am will be telling you later." He said as he took a swig of his drink.

The twins looked at each other then back at Harry who had a suspicious smile on his face. "Alright then, we'll head to the castle with you." Fred began. "But you better make sure that you explain everything to us, Harry." George finished which got a nod from Harry.

"So, we still have time until everyone heads back. How's the joke shop?" Harry asked as he took another sip of his drink. The twins smiled and allowed the change of subject to happen because they were assured of an explanation later on. They told Harry about the next products they had and about the ones they were working on. "I'm glad that my investment was put to good use. I knew you both wouldn't disappoint me and that you'd be great together." He praised them which made the twins smile at the honorary brother and benefactor.

After half an hour, a vine slithered up on Harry's seat and a flower opened by Harry's ear. "_Harry, we've gotten everything you said and the things you asked me to buy for you. Don't worry. Ron and Luna didn't see anything and the Slytherins are going back as well."_ The petal said with Neville's voice. The vine turned to ashes which made the twins were in wide eye shock. "What was that?" Fred asked. "It's a message from Neville. He said that we can go to the castle now." Harry said as he finished his drink while the twins had half full bottles each. They were now more intrigue than ever and wondered when Neville was able to do such kind of magic with his plants.

The three went up to the castle and as they passed the wards, the twins were stunned to have been placed in the Room of Requirement with Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, and seven Slytherins. "Before you ask why they are here, let Hogwarts show you what I wanted to tell you earlier." Harry said and the twins watched as Hogwarts showed them the events of the last few days with the Slytherins and the ones with Harry and Ron alone. After the explanation, "Bloody hell!" Fred said with a huge smile on his face. George was speechless as well. What could they possibly say when it came to such revelation.

They were stunned to find out that their brother and honorary brother were trying to better themselves. They were glad that Neville was gaining the self-confidence he needs and that Luna found great friends to depend on. Though they were a bit skeptical of the Slytherin, they knew that Harry knew best. "Well, the only thing we can say is…" Fred began. "If you think that it us that Luna spoke of then, test away." George said with a smile on his face. Draco and Blaise nodded at each other and knew that the Weasley twins were the ones they were searching for.

The book came out of Astoria's bag and did a repeat of what it did to the other three the day before. And as Astoria said, the _Soul Splitting_ and _Soul Trapping_ swords were indeed bound together. Add Luna's prediction of the twins controlling ice and flame, Harry was excited for the second term to start in order to speak to Hermione. The twins promised to train as hard as they could with the exercises and challenges Harry was going to make for them.

The days flew by as all eleven invested their days in training and gaining control of their powers. It had not been in vain since Ron and Draco already showed signs of a great team as well as Blaise and Pansy.

The morning of Christmas day, Harry had said that they should take the day to rest and relax. "It wouldn't do us any good if we all end up tired and magically drained." Were his words which made great sense.

Ron woke up first and woke the other two with Stinging hexes on their feet. He laughed hard as he raced out the room with Harry and Neville whipping their wands out and promising vengeance on the insolent redhead. They joined the rest of the Gryffindors who stayed and opened presents at the common room were Harry had surprised Ron with a glass wizarding chess set. "Harry! I thought we agreed no expensive gifts!" Ron said as he stared at the gift then at his friend. "Yes, we did. And just so you know, I only spent for the wrapping and the ribbon. That chess set has been in my family vault for who knows how long." Harry said with a smile as he opened his gift from Molly Weasley.

Harry said the same thing to Neville when Neville raised a brow at the Herbology book collection that he received. The collection consisted of: Herbs, Fungus, and Poisonous Plants of the World, Greenhouse Plant Care, Tea Herbs for every Occasion, and How to Control Your Rebellious Plants. Neville thanks Harry who was sporting his dark maroon sweater with an H in front. Ron got a blood red sweater with an R in front. "What did you get Luna, Harry?" asked Ron who was about to eat a slice of mince pie from his mum. Harry smiled at them, "You'll see later." Was all they got from him.

They stood up and deposited their gifts in their dorm room and headed down to the Great Hall for Christmas breakfast. As the drew closer to the double doors, a blond blur zoomed into Harry's arms with a dreamy giggle. Harry knew who it was and hugged her back. Ron and Neville were stunned to have witnessed Luna Lovegood move so fast. "Thank you for the star chart, the star globe, and the crystal ball Harry." She said as she pulled away and smiled up at him. Harry smiled back and placed a hand on her head, "You're very much welcome, Luna."

He led them inside and everyone greeted them a happy Christmas. They greeted back and headed to their table where a few others were already eating Christmas breakfast. Harry sat down with Luna beside her and the other two opposite them. Harry looked around and saw Pansy opening the gift Harry had Neville bought her. She was stunned to see an emerald bracelet with a snake, a miniaturized Eiffel Tower, and four knives as its charms. All charms had meaning which were written down on a small piece of parchment which Daphne was reading.

Draco and Blaise's eyes widen in shock and quickly opened their own unnamed presents. Draco's gift was long and when he had finished unwrapping the box, he found out that Harry had given him the _Kyourako Shunsui_ Twin Swords. The blond was lost for words. Blaise found a book that he knew was so rare he wondered how Harry found one. Theo looked down and his own eyes widen in shock, "He gave you a copy of _Cægan Æðelræd Bealusearu_? Where on earth did he find one?" Theo hissed. Blaise shock his head and made a mental note to ask the giver when he faces him the next day.

Daphne got a set of cook books that were composed of: Asian, Italian, Mexican, French, and Mediterranean Cuisine. She smiled and began flipping through the French Cuisine book. Astoria was given an expanded first aid kit that had about fifty vials inside with labels which she was stunned to read. "Is that _Veritaserum_ and _Draught of the Living Dead_?" Gregory asked in astonishment. He was holding a book on _How to Enhance Your Sight and Hearing_, his gift from Harry. Theo had gotten a book as well, _How to Enhance Your Hearing and Other Senses._ All seven Slytherins saw Harry look at them and smiled for a second before he went back to eating.

They looked at each other and knew what they could get him as a gift and thank you for what he had given them. They didn't expect that Harry would go out of his way to get them last minute presents. And they even wondered how he did when he had not gone shopping like the rest of them.

Christmas day was spent peacefully and in a quiet manor expect for the canary bird cream puff that had managed to make its way to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table.

The next day, immediately after breakfast, everyone was inside the Room of Requirement and Harry was tackled to the floor by three Slytherin boys namely Draco, Blaise, and Theo. The girls laughed at the sight and Ron nodded at Neville which was understood that they were to jump on top as well. Blaise, Draco, and Theo were laughing as Harry was being protected by his shadow from being crushed under the weight. They all stood up and Harry smiled at them. "Thank you for the gift Harry." Pansy said as she gave him a hug. "Yes, thank you. We didn't expect you to give us anything." Daphne said as she hugged Harry as well. "But thank you still for them." Astoria finished as she gave him her hug.

"You're all welcome. Those were all from my family vault really. Just like my gifts to Ron, Neville, and Luna. So All I spent are the wrappings and ribbons." He told them which shock them still. The Slytherins snapped out of the shock and Pansy summoned their gift for Harry. He raised a brow and wondered what they got him. With a wave of his hand, the wrapping vanished and a dark emerald bag with silver lions as its design was floating in front of him. "It seems that you forgot to mention how good you've gotten into casting non-verbal and wandless magic, Harry." Draco said with a smirk. Harry blushed and opened the bag to see several pairs of fancy clothes and robes.

He took out some clothes and loved them instantly. "These are absolutely wonderful. Thank you. You shouldn't have but thank you still." He said as he waved everything back into the bag. "Well, I have been practicing for a very long while now. Don't worry. I'll teach you how to do wandless and non-verbal magic. Yet, you still have to keep your wand within your person." He said as he showed his wand strapped to his wand arm. They all were amazed and began to ready themselves for their training.

The days went by and the beginning of the second term had arrived.

Harry and the other ten looked out from the clock tower at the arriving students. It was Gregory who spotted Hermione from beyond the gate which made Harry praise him. They're training was clearly not in vain. "Ron, Neville, and I shall speak to her when everyone else is asleep tonight. And since there is no class yet tomorrow, we'll meet at the RoR after breakfast." Harry instructed and they nodded.

They headed to the Great Hall in separate groups and mingled with the rest of the student population. Hermione, from Harry, Ron, and Neville's point of view, looked different. But it was Harry who knew why without having the smart witch explain why. This just proved Draco's theory to be correct; it was Hermione they were waiting for.

The feast began and ended and they all were sent back to their Houses.

When everyone was heading up to their rooms, Ron stopped Hermione from leaving. "Hermione, there's something Harry wants to talk to you about." Neville said from the armchair near the fire. The witch raised a brow and wondered why they were acting a bit strange. She had noticed since she saw then enter the Great Hall but didn't say anything, knowing that they'd tell her eventually. It seems that they were going to tell her that very moment.

Harry came out from the shadows and sat on the other armchair across Neville. Ron ushered the shocked Hermione to the sofa. "Before you say anything, I will have you know that Ron, Neville, Luna, and nine others know about me and what I can do. However, it would be hard for me to explain it to you in words. So tomorrow after breakfast, you'll come with us to the Room of Requirement for a full explanation and we'll show you everything we've been doing for the two weeks." Harry said with a commanding tone which made Hermione nod in agreement.

The tone wasn't offending but rather impressive and it made her wonder what they had to show and tell her. "Alright, I'll go with you then. I expect a full explanation tomorrow. Good night." She said calmly and left to get sleep. When she was gone, Ron and Neville looked at Harry. "She indeed is the last one we've been waiting for. Draco was right. And you must have felt the magic around her. Hermione Jean Granger had done powerful magic during her stay in the muggle world. And since she hasn't been arrested, it meant that whatever she did was successful." He explained as he stood up and led them to their room. He knew how much they needed the rest. Tomorrow was going to be long and full of explanations and demonstrations.

The next day, no one noticed the stoic masks of seven Slytherins. Draco kept glancing at Blaise who glanced at Theo who glanced at Pansy who eyed Daphne who turned to Astoria who sighed and tapped Gregory's shoulder once. The said boy sighed as well and turned to read Harry's lips move, "_We've told her. See you guys later._" Gregory discreetly nodded and passed the message to Astoria who passed it on until Draco nodded in acknowledgment.

Hermione noticed that Luna was sitting on Neville's right wide while Ron was on his left, across Harry. It seemed like she was in for a very big surprise.

After breakfast ended, Hermione quietly followed three lions and one Claw to the Room of Requirement. She wondered why the door wasn't shut yet but turned to see Draco Malfoy and six other Slytherins enter and the door closed behind them. She turned to Harry with more questions written on her face now. "As I told you last night, a full explanation. You will see everything we've been doing while you were away and a few things Ron and I have done even before the first term ended." Harry said and the rest sat down. The room rumbled softly and showed Hermione the same way the twins were told. Though Hermione's 'show' took longer, everyone was sitting patiently while Harry explained to Draco that his theory about Hermione was right. They all could feel it on her.

After ten minutes, Hermione was left to stare at the rest in the room. How did they managed to hide everything they had been doing? Then the room rumbled again and then she understood. The castle itself was helping them. The castle had shown her Luna's predictions and the twins being informed as well. "Any questions Hermione?" Luna asked with a smile. Everyone was waiting for the witch to ask anything. "Well, not much concerning what you've been doing. But Harry, did you give me that book because of this? Or was that purely coincidence?" she asked him. "Well, I gave you that book before Luna predicted it so I'm going for the latter rather than the former. And I gave you that book because I know how much you love Ancient Rhunes. Do not doubt me or think for one second that I had any other thoughts when I gave you that book." He told her and she knew that Harry was being honest.

After a few more questions, Astoria's book came out for the final time and they watched as it made a repeat of what it did to Theo, Greg, Pansy, and the twins. Hermione had seen the event with the other five so she wasn't worried at all. When she woke up, she was on the sofa with everyone looking at her. She sat up and turned to look at the sword on the table in front of her. "It's called _The Berserker Fang_, Hermione." Ron informed her. While the witch was unconscious, Daphne had told them what Hermione's sword was and some of them practiced a little.

"To start, Daphne will teach you how to sheath back your sword. Then we'll see what kind of skill you have hidden. Though Draco had said that we already know what it is, it's better to make sure." Harry said and Hermione nodded. Neville transfigured a strand of his hair into a needle and pricked Hermione's finger. Ron held out the last roll of parchment and the blood seeped into the paper, showing them different kinds of rhunes. Draco crossed his arms and looked smug at Harry, "I told you so." He said and Harry nodded. "I wanted to make sure. Hermione, though you'd be surprised how I know, what did you do when you went home? Your aura is dripping with ancient magic." He said.

Hermione sighed and began explaining what had happened and how she got her aura all crazy. With a nod, everyone understood and went to their areas for their training. Harry explained a few more things to Hermione and gave her a set of books that she ought to read and learn. Blaise was reading as well as Theo and Gregory.

Since they really didn't need to eat at the Great Hall, the castle provided them with a feast for lunch. They all ate heartily knowing well that their afternoon was going to be long. They needed to plan out a training schedule once they receive their second term class timetables and plan how to move about without having to expose the true nature of their activities.

Hermione, with the help of Pansy, managed to come up with a three hour training schedule as a group and individual training sessions inside the RoR. They're second term was going to be very busy.

The second term was full of training, secrets, and lies to the public.

They're sixth year ended and their summer was spent training individually as well. The Slytherins were having a harder time hiding their training since the Dark Lord was around at Malfoy Manor often, speaking with the Inner Circle and planning their strategy and such. Luckily enough, Voldemort had not given attention to the children or it would have been troublesome for Draco and his company.

Harry's last year at Hogwarts had begun and everything seemed more heavier than the last. And as they trained, their powers grew, their skills sharper than they were six months ago, and their wandless and non-verbal magic were something to be feared.

And as the year was closing on, Harry had found out Albus Dumbledore's betrayal which led him to despise the man and leaved with his thirteen to a faraway land to train hard and remind the wizarding world the crime they had committed against their Savior. However, plans changes as people do. Harry didn't bother with the wizarding world as he thought at first and focused on the things he and his group had work hard for.

* * *

**A/N: Read & Review. If anyone didn't understand anything, feel free to review or pm me about it. I will be glad to answer your questions and inquiries. ^_^**

**Additional thanks to: disneypenguin, Mfalcon1942, dianadenisa, and Katherine S-**True that he is a Dark Lord but even powerful Dark Lords need bodyguards. Since Lucius knew that the Death Eaters aren't capable of guarding Voldemort 24/7, he hired Harry's group. Voldemort has a lot of things going on that he can't possible keep up with everything, no matter how strong a Dark Lord he is. ^_^ And As for your question about Voldemort being in love with Harry, that is for me to know and for you to find out as the story progresses. Hahaha… (I'm mean that way. ^_^) And the Congress is a meeting of all the wizarding leaders from all over the world. Though Voldemort is the one who rules them, he meets with them to discuss issues and other matters. ^_^


	6. Ch 5 Light, Meet The World's End

**DISCLAIMER: *coughs* As much as we would like it to be, we do ****NOT**** own Harry Potter and the characters. However, we do own the plot. Thank you.**

**Special thanks to: mizzrazz72, ShadowsOfFlowers, BTW, dianadenisa- **like I told Katherin S, you'll know as the story progresses. ^_^ and thank you. It means a lot to us that you think that way**, and hauntedpumpkin58.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Light, Meet **_**The World's End**_

A week had passed when the Dark Lord had met the group that was responsible for his safety until the day of the Congress. Truth be told that he had been in great shock to find out that it was Harry Potter and his band of runaways that was looking out for his safety. Though he had wondered what had happened to them after they disappeared, Voldemort did _not_ expect that they would become the world's most deadly and most feared assassins. Who would have thought that they had it in them to kill for money? But as he pondered, he came to realize that it wasn't money they were after. Potter… Harry… Shadow had so much already that he could have lived a quiet and invisible life.

Zabini, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson, the Greengrass', and Malfoy were from old wizarding families. Even Longbottom. Surely they wouldn't have need of the gold since they were already well off. But as he went deeper, Voldemort came into another theory that maybe, _just maybe_, they were trying to change themselves. Lucius had told him about what Dumbledore had done to his _precious_ Boy-Who-Lived. It didn't shock the man when he was told since he already knew what kind of wizard the old manipulator was. It was because of him that the Dark Lord Voldemort even became real. If Dumbledore just loosen the reins a little and trusted him when he was younger, Tom might not have turned out the way he did. Then the key word there being _might_.

He sighed as he leaned back on his seat and turned to look out the window. It was getting dark outside which meant that he needed to leave the Ministry and get back to the Manor before the assassins kill off his Death Eaters for forgetting how short tempered they were and for not listening to the warning they had been given when they had arrived. He sighed as he recalled what had happened two days ago when he returned after a long day at the office.

~_FLASHBACK~_

_Voldemort was returned to the manor by Shadow through the shadows and was looking forward to a quiet yet relaxing dinner that he had ordered Lucius to prepare when he got back. However, as he entered the hallway, he saw that two of his Death Eaters: Devin Michaels and Ethan James, were pinned on the wall by knives while Knives, Gourmet, Rune, Gun, Stunner, and Blade were facing them. The twins: Ice and Flame, Green, Star, Doc, Hound, and Specs, were standing by the door, watching. "May I know what is happening here?" Voldemort asked as he turned from his Death Eaters to Shadow's group. He had taken the time to read their profiles and remember their new names. He had made a wise decision to forget who they once were and call them by what they were called now._

_All eyes had turned to them and the assassins bowed to their knees. The Dark Lord knew that it wasn't because of him but because of Shadow. "The Dark Lord posted an inquiry. It demands an answer." Shadow had spoken which was probably the same command to stand up and answer. "Shadow, Lord Voldemort. These two Death Eaters had assaulted Stars and Doc as they were returning to our floor from the kitchens." Rune answered. "Not only that, they once again spoke ill of our Shadow which is the biggest crime that we cannot simply overlook." Added Stunner. Voldemort could see that they really were angry even if they didn't show it._

_He sighed and knew that he would offend the assassins if he sided with his Death Eaters. "Very well, I must apologize for what they have done. And I leave the punishment in your hands. Do what you seem just and I shall understand if you wish them gone." He said and nodded before leaving to head to his room with Shadow trailing behind him. "Finish it and get rid of them afterwards. I want this hallway clean and spotless when the Dark Lord comes down for dinner." Shadow hissed at them and they nodded. Before Voldemort disappeared up the stairs, he saw the eyes of the two Death Eaters. They were wide and full of fear. They had been warned and it was their fault that they got the punishment they were to be given._

_There were no noise when he got to his room and Shadow had stayed outside while Voldemort changed into more comfortable clothes before he had his dinner. The room was warded by Rune and Shadow together which alerted the assassins if there was someone else inside who wasn't the Dark Lord or Shadow. After a few minutes, he left his chambers with Shadow still walking behind him and had seen the hallway was clean and spotless as if the incident earlier had not happened. He knew that the two were killed for what they had done and Voldemort didn't even really cared. They all had been warned and it was in their own risks to insult Shadow and his group._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

He sighed again as he came out of his thoughts and got ready to leave. He knew that his protector was outside with seven others who had been spread out all over the Ministry. It was very calming when Shadow would announce that he was going to enter by wrapping an invisible warm blanket on Voldemort. The door opened the next moment and Shadow entered. He looked dangerous and downright cold. However, it did nothing to ruin the angelic face he had. His mask was pushed to the top of his head. He had been told that once they were out in public, the group wore black face masks that covered their entire face and the only way to know who was who was by the tattoo on top of the forehead of the mask.

"Will you be leaving now, Lord Voldemort? I shall abide by your request not to use my shadows to bring you home. However, Rune has advised to not use the floo as she has cut it off for the time being. We shall be apparating tonight if you wish to do so." He said with his cold and monotonous voice which, for some reason sent a shiver up the Dark Lord's spine. He nodded and stood up, making his way to Shadow. He stopped in front of him, studying the face of man that was once his enemy. He couldn't resist but touch Shadow's face and sighed. "I still ponder how someone could have betrayed you. You who had done nothing wrong but protect them even if they didn't deserve it. You didn't deserve how you grew up. We both didn't. I wondered all these years, what had happened to you all during your disappearance and wondered what drove you to be who you are now." He paused for a second, watching Shadow who was looking straight back at him with his dark Avada Kedavra green eyes.

"However, I am glad that you had known about the betrayal and managed to free yourself to be stronger and better than those that had once tried to use you." He said and actually smiled. Shadow's eyes flickered for a few moments. Voldemort saw a number of emotions flashing before him, sadness and hatred being the most prominent. But he also saw the want for revenge and retribution which he was going to give the man after everything ends. Then before he could blink again, Shadow's eyes had gone back to the cold and expressionless ones that he had just before he had spoken. Shadow raised his hand and held Voldemort's arm, "My team is ready to escort out the floor and towards the apparition points." He said as he took a few steps away from the older man and opened the door to leave.

Voldemort was left to think of what he had just done and what he just said to Shadow. He cursed himself under his breath as he gathered the things he needed with a wave of his hand. Everything flew inside his briefcase and they locked itself. He walked to his table with a sigh and picked the case up and left his office. He saw Rune walk up to his left side while Blade was by the door. He opened it and let the Minister exit first with Rune behind him. He followed and closed the door then took Voldemort's right side and walked to where the elevators were. Ice and Flame were standing by the doors of the lift and waited for the doors to open. The twins went in first then Voldemort. He was bowed in the four assassins which didn't really make him feel as safe as when it was Shadow who was guarding him.

The lift opened once again when it reached the bottom and all of them got out. The twins then moved forward then disappeared, leaving Rune and Blade to watch their client. Voldemort felt a bit edgy but then felt Shadow wrap his magic around him. He couldn't help but smile to himself discreetly. The huge lobby of the Ministry was filled with people who were either heading to their offices or leaving for home. A few others greeted him and bid him farewell which he nodded to them as his response. Then a loud explosion from the west area cause everyone to panic and run. However, Rune and Blade created a dome over them and Voldemort as people ran for the exits. Shadow had taught them to never run with the crowd to avoid getting hurt or lost from the group.

When the lobby was being vacated, about ten people or so appeared and surrounded Voldemort and his two guards. He wondered why they weren't shot, stunned, or kill right then and there. He looked at the once who were around him and was glad that the dome was still up. Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil were there with Justin Finch-Fletchley, Lee Jordan, Susan Bones, Marietta Edgecombe, and the one in front of Voldemort with his wand out was Ginny Weasley. She looked smug as if they had already won. "Well, well, well, what do we have here. The _great_ Dark Lord Voldemort with only two guards. Is that their new uniforms?" she sneered. "No matter what they were, they will still be Death Eaters. However, it won't matter since we'll kill you right now." She added with a triumphant tone.

Voldemort had remembered who they were because they had been the ones leading the renegades since Dumbledore had been cursed and died for wearing the ring Voldemort used as a vessel for his soul, his Horcrux. It took a whole year for Dumbledore to succumb to the curse and die painfully which made Voldemort feel a bit disappointed for not being able to see it himself. Before he had killed Nymphadora Tonks, he was able to extra the memory of how Dumbldedore had died in front of his Order members. It was enough for Voldemort that time but he still did wish that he had seen it for himself.

The others looked like her as well. "We have been waiting patiently for a while now and you can't escape since we have blocked every exit here." Spoke Dean Thomas who had his wand out as well. The others were pointing it at them which didn't really worry the Dark Lord but wonder why Shadow had done nothing yet. He also wondered why Rune and Blade were so calm despite the disadvantage. "Anything you want to say before we kill you?" Seamus asked. Did they think that they really had won already? Right before their eyes, everything around them was consumed in darkness. _Shadow._ Voldemort smirked as he heard the renegades shouting and asking each other what was happening.

When the shadows slowly disappeared, the renegades were under Rune's dome while Voldemort was standing behind Shadow. Not only were the ten who had encircled him earlier but also the ones who were blocking the exits were under the dome as well. He was shocked as he did not feel anything. He had been moved from one area to another and he didn't feel _anything_ at all! It was the Weasley who shouted first, "Wha- Let us go! Let us out!" she yelled as she banged her fists on the dome. It only echoed and a ripple appeared before disappearing again. The Patil twins tried to use their magic but the dome had somehow just absorbed their spells. Voldemort looked at them with a smirk on his face. "Did you really think it would have been that easy? That you could kill me by _painfully waiting for a while_?" he mocked them.

Somehow, the whole Ministry was empty except for Voldemort, the renegades, and the assassins. Soon, the other five had joined them and had encircled the dome with Voldemort facing Ginny and Shadow by his side. "How did you do this?! Those aren't Death Eaters, aren't they? You're men weren't capable of this!" Seamus spat out as he tried to send a cutting curse on the dome. But like what happened to the Patil twins' efforts, the dome just absorbed his curse. Everyone under the dome was feeling a bit worried now. They had not heard of the group that was facing them since the once they had sent out and their spy had not returned. They knew that they were caught and killed because if it was any different, they would have told them about the new people guarding the Dark Lord.

Voldemort looked more smug than he had a few moments ago. What better moment to introduce the assassins than now? He summoned his Death Eaters and were stunned when they saw the renegades under a crystal like dome. The renegades huddle closer together when the Death Eaters appeared and knew immediately that the ones who had captured them weren't Voldemort's men. The question for them now was: Who were they?

Voldemort turned to his Death Eaters who looked like Christmas had come early for them. "My loyal followers. Today, these pathetic renegades had thought that they would have killed me. But alas, their efforts were for naught." The Death Eaters laughed and rejoiced before they were silenced again. "As you all know, they had been a thorn to our side since Dumbledore died and now is the day that they will have their punishments." The Death Eaters rejoiced once again. "For those who had doubted Shadow and his group, see what they had accomplished and they had only been with us for a week." Voldemort pointed out and the Inner Circle: Bella, Rudolphus, Rabastan, Avery, Parkinson, Greengrass, Goyle Sr., and Lucius nodded once. They finally understood that the assassins were stronger, more cunning, and more deadly than all of the Death Eaters combined.

"And before the renegades, meet their possible end… It would only be right for them to know who had captured them." Voldemort said which made Bella laughed so menacingly. Lucius and the Lestrange brothers were looking excited as the rest of the others. "So, I, being a merciful and giving Dark Lord, shall grant them the opportunity to meet their captors." Voldemort said as the seven took off their masks as command except Shadow. The renegades gasped in horror. Before them were Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott. However, what the renegades quickly noticed was the cold and expressionless faces that the six had on their faces.

"Hermione! Ron! Fred! George!" Ginny called out from inside the dome. "Get us out of here! Voldemort is right there! We can finally kill him for Dumbledore!" she added as she looked at them. "Kill him? We wouldn't dare harm our client, Ginevra." Ron said with a tone that shocked not only Ginny but every renegade as well. "H-how could you?! You're betraying us?! The Light?! You're family?!" she asked angrily as she turned to the twins as well. Before she could say anything, Dean spoke up. "Is this what you have become?! Traitors? What would Harry think if he finds out?! He hates the Dark Lord! Did you leave him?! Did you kill him?!" he asked which made the renegades remember Harry.

Rune turned to look at the others who nodded at her, "Harry hated not only the Dark Lord but also Dumbledore. The Light had betrayed him first. You were there the day we disappeared. You heard and saw what Dumbledore had done to Harry. Do you think that we'd sit back and watch the Light destroy Harry?" she said coldly. Her anger had entered her from where it was kept. The Death Eaters and Voldemort were stunned to hear and feel the anger that was rolling off Rune and the rest of the assassins. Not only did they feel cold but they also felt suffocated by the sheer power of the seven. They had been able to tell that Shadow's magic was calm and only the seven were spiking up. "To answer your inquiry about Harry-" Ice spoke first. "Why don't you ask him yourselves?" Flame finished as they parted to give way to Shadow who was about to take off his mask.

Ginny nearly fainted when she saw Harry Potter standing in front of her. Harry Potter who had once saved her life many years ago. The boy who had many adventures with her brother Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts. The same Harry Potter who was prophesied to defeat the Dark Lord. Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived was standing in front of them with a look of coldness, cruelty, and hatred written all over his face. Voldemort moved and stood next to Shadow, "Renegades, meet Shadow. And together with the others, they are _The World's End._" He said with a mocking tone. The renegades felt hopeless and all hope they had had finally left them. Harry Potter had sided with Voldemort.

* * *

**A/N: Read & Review. If anyone didn't understand anything, feel free to review or pm me about it. I will be glad to answer your questions and inquiries. ^_^**


	7. Ch 6 In My Dream He Came To Me

**DISCLAIMER: *coughs* As much as we would like it to be, we do ****NOT**** own Harry Potter and the characters. However, we do own the plot. Thank you.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SCENES ****NOT**** SUITABLE FOR HETEROSEXUALS WHO DETEST HOMOSEXUAL LOVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- In My Dream, He Came To Me**

The renegades were transported to the Dark Lord's Manor and were placed in the dungeons until the Dark Lord decided what he wanted to do to them. To say that the renegades were speechless would have been an understatement. The Death Eaters were able to place the prisoners into cells with little to no resistance. "_Must have been because Shadow and the assassins were there, watching the whole time._" He thought to himself. The renegades were still in shock when they got to the dungeons and still in shock when placed inside the holding cells. "_They must not have thought that they see Shadow and his group again. Well, they certainly didn't expect to see them again the way they did. On opposite sides."_ He added. He wondered how Shadow was feeling that moment. He had not been able to speak to him when they got back from the Ministry since after the prisoners were locked away, the assassins had went back to the Ministry to return everything to the way it was before the explosion had occurred.

Later that evening, Voldemort still had not seen Shadow or anyone of the assassins. He could feel that Shadow was in the manor but he wondered what they were doing. When the nine got back, Gourmet, Green, Star, Doc, and Knives were called into their floor and had been inside since then. The floor itself was heavily warded and not even Voldemort could break them. He wondered what kind of ward they had used and if he could do it to his office and his chambers. He hated it when Bellatrix would knock on his door and disturb his rest.

Dinner was a quiet affair… Almost. The Death Eaters were celebrating since ten of the leaders of the renegades were locked away that very moment. "If the rest of those pathetic Light supporters find out that their fighters had been finished, they'd probably give up and surrender." Avery said which made everyone else nod. It had been the very thing they had waited for and it took Shadow and his people to come for it to happen.

Meanwhile, Shadow and his group were discussing what they would do inside their sanctuary. Though they had been told that Dumbledore had died, the rest of the Order members were still alive. Moody, Kingsley, Mundungus Molly, Arthur, Percy, Hagrid, Hooch, Johnson, Abbott, Bell, Chang, Clearwater, Corner, McGonagall, Cormac, McMillan, Sprout, Smith, and Wood were still alive. They didn't know if Collin and his brother Dennis has joined in but it mattered little to them. McGonagall, Molly, Arthur, Moody, Kingsley, Mundungus, Hagrid, Sprout, and Hooch knew what Dumbledore was planning. And none of them cared to help the once Boy-Who-Lived to stay alive.

No. Instead, they helped keep the plan going and even planned to have the boy marry the Weasley's only girl to keep him in the _right path_. Bill, Fleur, and Charlie had told them that they had nothing to do with the old Headmaster's plan nor did they know about it. Shadow and the group had kept them alive because of it. However, the others were different. "Shadow… I know that we do not take jobs for revenge…" Rune began which made everyone turn to look at her. "However, can we do this just one last time?" she finished. Shadow looked at her for a long while before turning to look at the others were mirrored her wanting. He knew what they wanted: revenge. Revenge on his behalf and retribution for all the lies that the Light had given their Shadow once upon a time.

He took a deep breath and sighed, "Very well. I shall ask the Dark Lord if we can deal with them our way." He told them which made them nod. If they still had their normal emotions, Shadow knew that they would be smiling by then. "However, how do you wish to deal with them if the Dark Lord agrees to give them to us?" he asked them. His group looked at each other and began to think. It was Gun who spoke first after a few minutes of silence. "We can set them free and _hunt_ them down one by one. It would be a waste and anti-climate to be rid of them so quickly." He suggested. Six years of training and killing had turned them all heartless, cold, and cruel. The others began to nod, "Gun is right. It would not be as satisfying if we kill them now. Let the so-called leaders return to the others and have them inform them about us. That way, we can hunt them down and obliterate them one by one." Blade said.

The suggestion itself pleased Shadow which he knew everyone wanted the same thing. "Very well, I shall speak with the Dark Lord when he plans to do something to them." The rest nodded and knew it was the best answer they could get. Rune showed Green, Star, Gourmet, Knives, and Doc what had happened at the Ministry while the others were practicing with one another. Shadow was sitting on his armchair, looking out the window.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Voldemort moved and stopped in front of him, studying his face. The older man raised his hand and touched his face before sighing. "I still ponder how someone could have betrayed you. You who had done nothing wrong but protect them even if they didn't deserve it. You didn't deserve how you grew up. We both didn't. I wondered all these years, what had happened to you all during your disappearance and wondered what drove you to be who you are now." The Dark Lord paused for a second, watching him carefully._

"_However, I am glad that you had known about the betrayal and managed to free yourself to be stronger and better than those that had once tried to use you." He said and actually smiled. Shadow's mind went numb for a few moments. He didn't know if Voldemort saw anything, but he knew that his eyes flashed with all the hatred he had kept hidden away. He wanted revenge and retribution which he had earned after all the manipulations the Light had done to him. Shadow raised his hand and held Voldemort's arm, "My team is ready to escort out the floor and towards the apparition points." He said as he took a few steps away from the older man and opened the door to leave. He didn't know what just happened but the other man's touch had brought back some things he had buried away._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Shadow sighed for a second and pulled out his pendant. Inside were swirls of different colors: his emotions. And he scanned the small vial for his hatred and want for revenge. He narrowed his eyes and wondered how his emotions returned to him without him opening the container and pulling them out. He knew there was no flaw to the ritual them had done. But he couldn't help but think that there might have been since two of the many things he had stored away had returned to him without him knowing. He sighed again and stood up as he felt Voldemort moving upon the manor. He blended into the shadows and stayed behind the man who was having his dinner, unseen by all.

"My Lord, is the dinner not to your liking?" Lucius asked as he noticed that their leader had not eaten much and had merely pushed around the food that was on his plate. "The food is as perfect as always, Lucius. I am merely in deep thought as I have been thinking about a few things. No need to worry." He answered. Everyone else felt a little relieved that their leader was alright. "_If only I could share to you of what had happened in my office with Shadow earlier. Maybe you all would understand."_ He thought to himself. "_I wonder if he'd distance himself now."_ He added. He sighed and stood up to head back to his room. He wanted to lie down and rest. To forget what he had told Shadow earlier. Voldemort had never felt the way he did for anyone.

And here comes an assassin that throws him out of his comfort zone and leaves him to figure out what he was going through. He shook his head as he was nearing the stairs. It wasn't Shadow's fault that he was feeling the way he was. Voldemort knew that it would be impossible to have the younger man return back his feeling since Shadow no longer had any feelings at all. They had explained that when they had first arrived. He took careful and slow steps as he went up, contemplating on options regarding Shadow. "_Do I find a way to make him feel something? And if I would, why would I want to?_" he asked himself mentally. He could feel a part of him chuckle in amusement. "_Isn't it obvious? Because you want him. You desire him. You are falling for him."_ His other part said which caused him to lose his balance and fall back.

Voldemort couldn't react in time and resigned to close his eyes, waiting to fall. But he never did. When he cracked open one of his eyes, he saw that someone had caught him. When he decided to open his eyes all the way, he saw who had caught him. _Shadow_. He was in Shadow's arms. Voldemort stared at the others eyes with shock. "Are you alright, Lord Voldemort?" Shadow asked. Instantly, the Dark Lord straightened himself. "Y-yes, I am. Thank you." He answered and quickly went up the stairs and headed to his chambers. Shadow was right behind him but he didn't stop or look back. When he reached his door, Voldemort went inside and had shut the door behind him, casting multiple locking and silencing spells. He tried to catch his breath as he took a few steps away from the door.

He wondered why he was suddenly so agitated and vertiginous. Just because Shadow had caught him and he fell into the younger man's arms is _not_ enough reason to make him, the Dark Lord Voldemort act and feeling like a teenage girl who had her crush save her from falling. He groaned in frustration and changed into his sleepwear, hoping that tomorrow would not be awkward in any way. He crawled into his bed and pulled his covers up to his waist, taking a deep breath before closing his eyes.

_Voldemort was lying across his bed, feeling warm and comforted. He turned to one side and felt that he wasn't alone. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of dark emerald pools stare back at blood red ones. Shadow was lying beside him. "Shadow?" Voldemort called out. The other didn't answer but leaned forward to capture the Dark Lord's lips. Instead of fighting, Voldemort was stunned that he found himself kissing back. Shadow used his tongue, licking his lips and demanding entry into Voldemort's mouth. Voldemort felt Shadow wrapping his hands around his neck and back which made him wrap his arms around Shadow's neck when Shadow moved to position himself on top of Voldemort._

_The Dark Lord wasn't going to fight at all since he was being distracted with the tongue that had gained entrance and began its exploration inside his mouth that made him moan in pleasure. He had never thought that Shadow would be able to make him feel what he was feeling that very moment: wanted. Voldemort was about to protest when Shadow's lips have left his own but he didn't since he was lost in feeling Shadow's lips and tongue trail down his chin and to his neck. Voldemort moaned once again and felt hands slowly reaching into his clothes._

_He arched his back when he felt Shadow reached inside and caressed his back with one hand while the other was making its way up his chest. With a nonverbal and wandless spell, Voldemort's upper garment had disappeared. He felt Shadow move further down his neck and kissed his chest until the younger man found one of his nipple and began sucking on it. Voldemort mewed at the sensation that Shadow was giving his body which made him arch his back again. Shadow's hand was teasing the other nipple which made Voldemort whimper in pleasure._

_Then when he thought that it wouldn't get any further, he felt Shadow's other hand that was teasing his nipple move down across his stomach and went directly inside his lower pajama. His breathing lost its rhythm when he felt hands on top of his boxers, massaging his hardening cock. He moaned again and pulled Shadow back up to kiss him. The hand didn't stop teasing him and it got worse when it found its way inside his boxer. Shadow stroked Voldemort's cock with tenderness and roughness which made Voldemort's eyes roll back in utter pleasure. "Sh-Sha-Shadow…" he moaned the name of the young man pleasuring him which earned him a smirk from the said man._

_It shocked Voldemort when Shadow smirk at him. It was the first time he saw the other show any facial expression aside from the cold and cruel one he always had on his face. #Do you like?# Shadow hissed in parseltongue which made Voldemort shiver in delight. He never thought that the language would make him starve for more contact. Shadow's hand gripped his hard cock and began to stroke it faster which made Voldemort stopped breathing all together. There was nothing he could do but drown in the ecstasy he was feeling. Shadow had total control of him but Voldemort didn't care at all. Shadow had banished the remaining clothes Voldemort had and moved down and sucked the hard cock that was standing up so proudly._

_When Shadow's tongue had touched the tip of Voldemort's cock, the older man moaned and whimpered. He had never felt that way before. He had slept with others before but this was totally different. He had never felt anything like how he was feeling that very moment. Then he felt Shadow's tongue lick his tight hole. Which cause multiple emotions explode within the man. How was Shadow doing it to him? He was going crazy as Shadow stroked him while licking his hole. Then Shadow had stopped and Voldemort was about to ask why when he felt something enter his tight hole. It was hot and wet and it was going in and out, slowly but surely. He twitched as he was lost for words. He just kept moaning and found his hands holding into Shadow's hair._

_After a while, one finger became two which just made him crazier. Then it happened. Shadow had hit something and Voldemort saw stars. He moaned and arched his back as Shadow kept hitting the spot that made him feel so good. #It seems like you like that, don't you…# Shadow spoke with a chuckle. Voldemort didn't need to say anything since Shadow could already tell that he was enjoying it. _

_The next thing he saw was that Shadow had lost his clothing as well, sporting a long, thick, and hard cock. Then an invisible pair of hands grabbed Voldemort's hand and pulled it up to the head of the bed, holding his hands away. He felt Shadow cast a cleaning spell and a lubricating charm which Voldemort knew what was going to happen next. Shadow had positioned himself and slowly entered the tight hole that Shadow had been stretching with his fingers. Voldemort has mewed in total pleasure when Shadow had buried himself inside Voldemort fully. "Give me a minute…" he asked as he tried to adjust to the cock that was long and thick inside him. #Move# Voldemort said in between his panting. Shadow smirked and slowly began shallow thrusts._

_Voldemort was panting and fell into the abyss of pleasure, desire, and lust. Shadow leaned to whisper into his ear, #You look so beautiful right now… Whimpering in pleasure as I move inside of you.# he said which just made Voldemort want more. "S-s-sooo g-good… M-more… Please… H-harder…" he said as he fisted his hands on the sheets of his bed. Shadow was all too pleased and gave the man what he had asked for. Shadow went deeper, holding Voldemort's hips as anchor, and hit Voldemort's prostate that sent the man into heaven. #y-yes, yes yes! Faster! Harder!# Voldemort hissed in parseltongue that turned Shadow on more and made the younger one move faster and thrust deeper. Voldemort moaned Shadow's name. He was too consumed as the younger one fucked him senseless._

_More minutes passed, Shadow kept a good rhythm and alternated between moderate speed with shallow thrusts and faster speed with deep thrusts which made the Dark Lord lose what was left of his self-control. Voldemort was nearly at his limit. He couldn't hold it back any longer. "I- I'm g-g-going t-t-to… C-cum…" he said. Shadow went deeper and faster. "#Don't hold back, my Dark Lord. Let go… Cum for me… Scream for me…# he hissed which made Voldemort cum and scream, "Shadow!" he called out which made Shadow cum inside Voldemort._

Voldemort bolted up on his bed, looking around. He was alone. Shadow wasn't there. He had a dream. A dream of Shadow fucking him hard. He felt went inside his clothes and sent a cleaning spell to get rid of the mess inside his clothes. He dropped back down and groaned as he tried to get some sleep. He just dreamed of himself having sex with Shadow. The dream in itself was worrying because he felt Shadow's lips and tongue kissing and licking him. He felt Shadow's hand stroking him and stretching him to prepare him. Most of all, he felt Shadow's cock inside of him and felt the whole fuck like it was really happening. He wondered why he had dreamt such a thing and so vivid too. He sighed and hoped that he'd forget about it when he woke up. He didn't know how he would be able to face Shadow without blushing or feeling uncomfortable. He sighed again and sleep found the Dark Lord, bringing him to a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Read & Review. If anyone didn't understand anything, feel free to review or pm me about it. I will be glad to answer your questions and inquiries. ^_^**


	8. Ch 7 Let The Hunting Begin

**DISCLAIMER: *coughs* As much as we would like it to be, we do ****NOT**** own Harry Potter and the characters. However, we do own the plot. Thank you.**

**Thanks to: Mashkai30, Guest- **nope. Shadow did not walk into Voldie's dream. Voldie dreamt about Shadow all on his own. It was all in Voldie's mind., **hauntedpumpkin56- **not a bad idea... I'll find a chapter later in this story to have one or two. XD, **cadisraizel- **Don't worry. You'll remember them eventually. And I'm glad that my story is different in a good way. ^_^, **darknightstalker- **Yeah, Voldy's gonna be the bottom since its always been Voldy on top in other stories. And thanks for the compliments. very much appreciated., **adenoide- **yup, they dont think for themselves anymore because they got soooooo used to being told what to do. And yeah.. Voldy was just dreaming., **mizzrazz72- **Yup, the Light can thank Dumbles when they meet him after Shadow and the Dark Lord are finished with them., **Mfalcon1942- **Well, this is the chapter you will find out what they will do., **disneypenguin- **thank you that you think that way of my writing. ^_^, **Janelly Slytherin- **I know right... something different from the usual VoldieSeme-HarryUke., **Jessiikaa15- **Thank you that you have decided to read my story and I hope that I do not disappoint you then., **and** ** .1654- **hahaha... Well, here you go then.

**This chapter has been editted thanks to an overlook mistake. Albionia for seeing it.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SCENES NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNG READERS. IT CONTAINS VIOLENT AND BLOODY RETRIBUTION. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Let the Hunting Begin**

The very next morning, everyone was already having their morning meal, except one. The Dark Lord had yet to make his appearance which made his Inner Circle wonder if he was feeling alright. Lucius turned to the assassins who were standing straight by the wall. "Shadow, is our Lord alright?" he asked. All the Death Eaters present turned to look at the leader of the death bringers. "He is awake if that is what you want to know. However, what he is feeling is something I do not know. He seems healthy and the shadows whisper that he is pacing inside his chambers. Simply pacing. I know not why. Though I can look into his mind, we avoid doing so to value our client's privacy." He asked coldly. The Death Eaters had gotten used to how the assassins speak and move about. They were emotionless, killing machines. Capable of killing them all when they least expect it. Even maybe if they expected it.

Shadow blended into the darkness and disappeared from the dining room and reappeared outside the bed chambers of Voldemort. He thought of sending in his warm shadow to inform the Dark Lord that he was outside but chose to knock instead. Inside, Voldemort stopped pacing and snapped his head towards the door. "W-w-who is it?" he asked. He was trying to get rid of his nervousness but was failing miserably. "It is I, Shadow. I have been sent to inquire if you are feeling alright this morning as you have not graced your followers during the morning meal." Shadow answered coolly which did not help Voldemort at all. "I am well. I just have a few things to think about before I take my meal and leave for the Ministry." He said, smiling to himself as he had finally managed to calm himself a little. "Very well. I shall relay your message and if you need anything, do not hesitate to call on me." Shadow spoke once more and left, actually walking back down.

Voldemort sighed in relief when he heard footsteps leaving the front of his door. He had to get a grip on himself less he wanted to be interrogated by Lucius AND Bella. Those two together would make him spill whatever he was hiding even if he was the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Downstairs, Shadow relayed to the Death Eaters the message which made Lucius and Bella look at each other. They knew that something was bothering their Lord and it was up to them to find out what it was and fix it.

Ten minutes had passed and Voldemort had entered the dining room. He avoided meeting anyone's eyes, especially Shadow's. He simply nodded when they greeted him a good morning and silently ate his meal. He could feel eyes looking at him and knew there was only one way to make them stop staring. His eyes glowed brighter than before and glared at everyone which worked because every Death Eater instantly looked away. Except for two: Lucius and Bellatrix. Voldemort sighed again and quickly finished his meal with grace and poise. He stood up and informed everyone that he was going to leave for the office. "How would you like to travel this morning? By shadows? Or apparition?" Rune asked as she bowed at the Dark Lord. Voldemort swallowed and knew that either way, Shadow was going to be close to him.

"If Shadow is amiable, then I would prefer to go by the shadows to avoid reporters who are, without a doubt, spread out in the lobby, waiting for my arrival." He asked knowing that he was right about the reporters. Rune turned to her leader and gave way, Blade returned with the Dark Lord's briefcase and handed it to Shadow. "Have a good day at work, my Lord." The Death eaters greeted in unison. Voldemort nodded in time before Shadow held him close and had the shadows take them. Voldemort hated being in the dark that very moment for some reason. He couldn't help but bury his face into Shadow's chest and the next thing he knew, he was inside his office. Shadow turned to look down at the Dark Lord who still had his face in his chest. "We have arrives, Lord Voldemort." Shadow announced in a volume loud enough for the two of them two hear.

Shadow knew that the other seven were already in their places that moment. Voldemort quickly moved away from Shadow and grabbed his case and went to his table. He was trying hard not to feel embarrassed or nervous. Then his mind went against him and flashed a few memories of the dream he had last night. Voldemort knew his face was turning crimson and wished for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. The other occupant watched the movements of his client and wondered silently what was wrong. "Lord Voldemort, are you feeling well? Your face is changing color. Are you coming down with something?" Shadow asked in his normal cool voice which made the Dark Lord shiver discreetly. He cleared his throat and sat down, "Yes, I am well, Shadow. I have many things to do so if you can leave now, I shall start with my papers for the Congress." He instructed which was something he didn't normally do.

Shadow was about to leave but remembered what his group has suggested. He didn't know when Voldemort wanted to deal with the renegades so it was better if he asked now. Voldemort noticed that Shadow had stopped just by the door, which he cursed himself mentally for looking up. "I-is something wrong? Did you f-forget something?" he asked. His nervousness was back which did not look good. "My group and I were discussing last night about the renegades. We knew that you might have other plans for them but Blade, Gun, and Rune made a suggestion that everyone else agreed to." He said which made Voldemort raise a brow. "And what is their suggestion?" he asked. Shadow turned to face Voldemort, "They wanted to me to ask you if you could give them to us. For some reason, since we came back, a few of our emotions managed to return to us without us calling them back. They wanted to seek revenge on my behalf and play a hunting game." He explained which made Voldemort's lips twitch upwards.

"What kind of game do they have in mind? If you don't mind me asking that is." Voldemort asked again which made his realize that he was actually being extra polite to Shadow. And he cursed himself once again. Shadow shook his head, "Not at all. They wanted to hunt down all those that had betrayed me. They plan to release the ten leaders to return to the others and inform them about our return and who we are now. The others will be placed inside a protective dome outside your manor which will probably be on top of the forest area. They plan to play a hunting game as practice." He said which shocked Voldemort. He had a vague idea that the assassins were cruel but not _that_ ruthless. They wanted to play with the prisoners? He didn't really mind as long as he got to watch.

"Very well. We shall return home earlier and announce your little game. However I want to watch." He said as if he was demanding candy. Shadow wondered why the Dark Lord was interested but simply nodded and agreed. It was better than nothing. "Thank you, Lord Voldemort." He said and left the office. Voldemort smiled and suddenly felt all giddy and excited. He could keep the smile from appearing on his face and was anxious for the day to end already. And to think it had yet to start.

Back at the Manor, Shadow had returned and was accompanied by Green, Star, Gourmet, Doc, and Knives to the dungeons. Instantly, the prisoners looked up to see Shadow descend the steps with the other five right behind him. "Harry! Please! Let is out!" Ginny called to him with a pleading tone. "Why should we do such a thing?" he asked her as he stopped in front of the cell where she was kept. The leaders were separated from the members whom made it easier for them to know who they were to kill and who were to be released tonight. Ginny paled a little, "H-Harry… I know that Dumbledore did was unforgivable but he only did it for the-" she didn't finished as she watched Gourmet pull out a huge sword from her back. "Don't even think of finishing that sentence, Ms. Weasley. The so-called _Greater Good_ was nothing but a front for Dumbledore to make everyone believe his sincerity and caring for Shadow." Star said with a deep tone which meant that she was starting to get angry.

The leaders turned to her, "Luna! Please! I'm sorry! If we knew that Dumbledore was doing what he did to Harry, we wouldn't have—" Seamus began yet didn't finish when Green's vines wrapped itself around his neck. "Don't finish what you were going to say as well, Mr. Finnegan. We all know that you and the members of the Order knew about Dumbledore's plan. Do not attempt to lie to us less you want your tongue cut out." Green warned them. The leaders paled. Doc stood next to Shadow as Star was on the other side. "We came down here to inform you that you leaders will be released and shall return to wherever you are hiding to inform the others of us." Doc said which made the Patil twins look a little relieve. "We knew you wouldn't let us get killed, Harry." Dean said with a small smile on his face.

If they could snort, they would have. "Do not mistake it as mercy." Gourmet said as she balanced the sword on her shoulders. "How about the others? Will they be released as well?" Lee asked this time, hoping yet feeling a pit of dread in his stomach. "No, they will remain here and will assist us in our training." Knives said as she took out her sword as well which made the prisoners pale further. "Wh-what do you m-mean?" asked Parvati. "Your members will be released in a forest outside the manor under a protective dome to prevent them from leaving. They will be hunted down by us as practice for when we have to face the rest of you when the time comes. Expect bodies in a day or two as proof to surrender and live under the Dark Lord's rule instead of being a cold corpse." Shadow told them which made the leaders step back, away from the bars.

"H-Harry…" Ginny began. "His name is Shadow. Harry Potter has long been dead. Same as Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ron, Fred, and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle Jr., Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass." Doc explained with a cold tone which made the leaders shiver. "We shall be properly introducing ourselves later when the Dark Lord returns with the others. We highly suggest you either plan to end your rebellion and enjoy what is left of your lives away from here. Or you count the remaining days until we are given the order to exterminate you one by one." Green said which made Shadow nod. The six left the prisoners to cry and think about what they have to do next. If they surrendered, the Dark Lord might show them mercy and kill them swiftly. If they refused to surrender, then they will be facing _The World's End._

When Green closed the door leading down to the dungeons, he shadow walked all of them back to their sanctuary. "The Dark Lord had agreed to our suggestion and we shall have it tonight." He told them which they nodded back as acknowledgement. "I shall head back and inform the others from the Dark Lord's office." He added and left them. Doc, Knives, and Gourmet turned to Star, "We take it; your prophecy shall begin soon." Green said without having to look at Star. "Of course. Tonight will mark the beginning of the world's final judgment. For Shadow's retribution, we are the persecutors. The Dark Lord is the judge and everyone else are the witnesses to the betrayal that had been done the day Shadow's parents have been killed." She told them gravely and they began to prepare. Even Doc was going to participate since she could never repay Shadow for freeing her of the life she was nearly bound to.

When Shadow arrived back outside Voldemort's office, he sent his shadow minions to inform the others of the Dark Lord's decision. Six years of training and waiting can finally be put to its original use before they had thrown away their emotions and their conscience.

No reporter was able to pass the lobby without freezing and being transported in the middle of Diagon Alley without knowing how they got there. Rune had strengthened the freezing wards of the Dark Lord's floor and the twins were more alert in case something happened. Blade was talking to Rune outside the office doors. He was looking forward to tonight's event which was something they had been waiting for, for the last six years: requital.

Lucius and Bellatrix arrived at the Ministry and saw how many reporters there were that wanted to know what had happened the day before and how the west area had gone back to how it back before the explosion had occurred. Specs had seen them and signaled Hound to look. He nodded and signaled the twins that Lucius and Bellatrix were probably going to see the Dark Lord. The twins nodded in acknowledgement and told Blade and Rune. Shadow waited for them with Blade and Rune and opened the door to let them in.

Inside his office, the hours seem to drag on so slow that Voldemort had taken to look at the wall clock on top of his door every ten seconds or so. He wanted to get home and watch the hunting game Shadow and his companions were going to play. He knew he was going to be very entertained. Without a doubt.

He was brought out of his musing by a knock on the door. He hissed under his breath, "Who is it? It better be important!" he called out. "It is Lucius and Bellatrix, My Lord. May we come in?" the smooth voice of Lucius travelled inside which made Voldemort's eyes widen in shock. What did they want? Surely they did not come to question about how he was acting this morning. But then again he felt that it was how it was. He sighed and stopped writing all together. "Come in then." He said and stared at door. He stared as calmly as he could, trying not to show that he was wondering what they both wanted from him just when he had seen them at the manor not two hours ago.

Both entered calmly and with poise into the office and closed the door behind them. "What brings the two of you here?" he asked them as if he didn't know. Lucius and Bella bowed and sat on the chairs by the Dark Lord's table. "I think you really know why we came, My Lord." Bella said with a smile on her face. Her hair was no longer wild and scary. It was straight and curled at the bottom. Voldemort sighed and leaned back on his seat, "I don't know why you think that there is something wrong. And I do not know why you think you two are my psychiatrists." He told them and got smiles as answers. "My lord, please forgive me but we have known you for a very long time. We know when something is bothering you and we know when you are not feeling so well." Lucius said with a concerned toned.

The Dark Lord was left with no other options as he knew that lying to these two would prove to be pointless. "I am your Lord and I may have been too lenient to the both of you in particular. But I wish not to make this any bigger since it is not as important as you both think it is. Last night, I have been contemplating on what Shadow and his companions had gone through for the last six years. Surely they must have been to heel and back again if they became who they are now. It made me come to a few realization about how much damage the Light had done to Shadow alone that it spread to the other members of the group." He told them with a straight tone. He wasn't lying really. He had been thinking about it for the past few days.

Lucius and Bellatrix turned serious. "You have a point, My Lord. When I saw my son, it made me wonder what happened to them, where they had gone to, and how far did they have to struggle in the beginning to get to where they are now. I cannot blame the others who had seen their children again after they went missing six years ago and have not heard from them since. It was a shock to us and add the fact that it was Po-Shadow who is leading them now, is a bit too much for a parent to take in." he told his Lord who nodded in understanding. "I feel the same way as Lucius but not as much since Dragon is not my child. Yet he is like my own since he is my nephew. I wasn't able to register the idea that he had disappeared with Pot-Shadow six years ago. It took time and a large about of comforting from Rudolphus that I managed to not break down. And I had to think of Cissy who was torn in between. She wanted to go and look for Draco but knew that she was needed here beside Lucius, me, and you my Lord." Bella said with a sad expression on her face.

Voldemort would have felt guilty if he was back to his young self, many years ago. However, he did feel a _little_ bit guilty though. Lucius and Bella were like family to him in a way. They had supported him when he started up until the present. And if that wasn't loyalty, Voldemort didn't want it was then.

A few more minutes passed and they had gotten off the heavy topic and both guests bid the Dark Lord farewell. They apologized for thinking that something different was wrong and were glad that their Lord dismissed them casually. Voldemort leaned back on his chair and sighed, "_If you both only knew the truth."_ He thought to himself and went back to reading the papers that he had left lying in front of him. He began reading where he had stopped, hoping that time would just fly by and the day would already end.

Lunch came by and left before the Dark Lord managed to register that he had been locked in his office the whole day and he had not been bothered by anyone (except Lucius and Bella) nor had he seen Shadow since the man requested to have the renegades as their prey. He was wondering what the assassins will be doing and if Shadow was going to participate. He was lost in his musings and didn't hear nor felt Shadow come in. "Lord Voldemort, are you ready to leave now?" he asked which made the Dark Lord snap his head towards the door were Shadow was standing. The other raised a brow, "Is something wrong?" he asked again. Voldemort quickly shook his head and cleared his throat, "I didn't hear you come in." "I sent my shadow in and knocked if you want to know." Shadow said and straightened his posture.

"Are we leaving or will you be staying for another hour?" Shadow asked since he recalled perfectly that Voldemort seemed excited to see them _hunt_. The Dark Lord's eyes widen and he quickly stood up. "No! I want to go home now!" he answered too quickly which made him clasp his mouth close. Shadow raised a brow once again since he didn't know what was troubling their client. "Just give me a minute and we'll leave." Voldemort commanded in his usual cold tone that he normally used for his Death Eaters. Shadow merely nodded and left the office, leaving the Dark Lord to sigh in frustration. How could he have lost his composure that way? It was not how the Dark Lord acted. Everything has been changing. Since when? _"Since Harry Potter had returned as Shadow, when else?"_ his mind answered. Voldemort's eyes widen. Why would things change just because he returned?

"_Oh please! Don't even go there! Don't pretend to be stupid because you're not. When Potter disappeared six years ago, you were torn between wanting to find him after learning of the old fool's betrayal. But you chose to fight and bring the wizarding world under your rule instead. And again, don't try to deny that you didn't punish the Light because of what they did to Potter. I know you did even if the Inner Circle didn't."_ his mind reprimanded him. It was a bit strange that he was arguing with himself. But then again, there was no denying that what his mind told him was right. He had indeed punished the Light for what they had done, not only to him when he was younger but also what they had done to Shadow. Even to Severus. When Severus reported to him right after Shadow had disappeared, the man told him everything Dumbledore made him do, all the compulsion spells, obedience potions and the blackmail that had been dished out.

To say that Voldemort was shock was not half of how he felt back then. For Dumbledore to have gone that far to control the people around him was not something even Voldemort would have done. It was just downright risky to take away their will as well. And now that the fool has died, his own will had rooted into the minds of the renegades that even if they saw that Shadow was not going to be saving them, it seemed like they would not give up their lost cause. He shook his head and gathered his things. He tried to think of the game he was going to be watching later tonight and hoped that Shadow was going to participate. He wanted to see how strong he had become when he last faced the man.

He took his briefcase and left his office, the assassins who had gone to the Ministry were already there, waiting for him. Shadow turned to him and walked to stand next to the Dark Lord. Voldemort felt Shadow's arm wrap around his waist and he closed his eyes, burying his face into the man's chest. He didn't want to see the cold and dark passage that Shadow used to moved them from one place to another. The next thing he knew, he was at the entrance of his manor. Lucius, Bella, and the Lestrange brothers were coming out from the library to greet him. He quickly moved and discreetly straightened himself to not make his Inner Circle see that he had been clinging on to Shadow. "Welcome home, My Lord." They greeted together. Voldemort nodded, "Lucius, have dinner served early. Tonight, Shadow and the rest of his group will be playing a game with the renegades. And we shall be watching them." He said with a smirk on his face.

With a discreet wave of his hand, Shadow and the assassins disappeared from the entrance and were back in their sanctuary to find the other five preparing the table and their meal. "It's nearly time for the game to begin." Green greeted and they nodded, taking their seats and having their own meal.

Downstairs, the Death Eaters were whispering to one another, wondering what their Lord meant when he said that _The World's End_ were going to be playing a game with the renegades. What game did they have in mind? And why was their lord so excited?

Voldemort quickly ate his meal with poise and grace and turned to the clock that was at the end of the room. In half an hour, the hunting game will begin. He wondered where they will be watching. He wondered if Shadow was participating or will he remain by his side. Voldemort wondered if Shadow was having dinner like him that very moment. He wondered if—he cursed under his breath. Why was he thinking about Shadow? "_Surely- No, nevermind. I don't want to think anymore today."_ He thought to himself. He stood up and told his Death Eaters that he was going to his chambers to change into comfortable clothes and that they were to head outside the manor, the backyard specifically.

He managed to stop himself from not running all the way to his room but he couldn't help but flick his wrist and switch from one set of clothes to another. He finally settled into a pair of black pants, a black knitted long sleeve and a grey robe over everything. He had black boots on which made him feel just a little taller and colder than normal. He wanted to look intimidating to the renegades that Shadow had told him they would be releasing out to go back to where they were hiding. He was so giddy that he nearly danced on the spot he was standing on. He heard a knock on his door and felt a warm blanket wrap around himself. He knew who it was. _SHADOW!_ "Come in." he said coolly as he pretended to pick up his wand from the bedside table. "It's time for the hunt to begin, Lord Voldemort." Shadow said as he bowed.

Voldemort nodded and approached Shadow who instantly wrapped his arm around the Dark Lord's waist. It no longer made the Dark Lord embarrassed and knew it was the only way for Shadow to move him along through the shadows. The next thing he saw was they were on top of his manor! His eyes widen as he saw that they were standing on nothing. Were they floating? Voldemort turned to see that his Death Eaters were looking on the invisible floor they were stepping on. "Rune, Green, and Star created an invisible room that allows you to see what is happening outside yet being well guarded from any attempt of attack from the outside." He explained. All twenty-six renegades had been petrified and moved out into the warded forest. They were first placed around an electric fence so that Shadow would be able to speak to them before they begin.

Shadow turned to the renegades as his group prepared themselves. Gun took out the safety pins of his Barrett M107 and Harris/ McMillan M89. Knives, Ice, Flame, Specs, Doc, Gourmet, and Hound pulled out their special swords from their persons which nearly caused half the Death Eaters to faint in shock, including the fathers. Rune took out a book from her pocket, Stunner played with the two wands he was holding while Blade unsheathed the _Kyourako Shunsui_ Twin Swords. The swords that Shadow had given him six years ago for Christmas. It was just right to have used them that moment since they were going to hunt for Shadow's revenge. The others understood and nodded their approval.

"Listen carefully because you shall only be warned once. Ten of you will be able to leave the forest while the remaining will be trapped inside. There is a ward that has been placed around the whole forest which you are at the entrance of and once the ten who can leave pass the wards, the remaining sixteen's magic will cease to exist and we shall hunt you down one by one." Shadow said with his Avada Kedavra eyes glowing brighter than normal. The renegades were shivering in fear. "H-Harry please! Don't do this! You can still return to us! You can still stop Volde—_him_! Dum—" Ginny was silenced by Ice and Flame as they appeared on her sides and had their swords on both sides of her neck. "Don't bother finishing what you were going to say about your dead leader. It seems that he had embedded his lost cause into your mind that you can no longer think for yourselves and try to survive and adapt. Your fate and the fate of the remaining Light has Dumbledore to thank for. It is because of him that you all will suffer until all of you who had betrayed me will die." Shadow's voice was dripping with hatred that it made the Death Eaters take a few steps back.

However, Voldemort felt differently. He wanted to hold the young man in his arms and say that the Light will have what they sowed many years ago. He knew that he didn't need to say it. Shadow already knew that he will have his revenge. "Ice. Flame." Shadow called and both returned to where they first had been standing before warning the foolish redhead to stop talking. "When the fence disappears—" Rune began. "Run." The rest of the assassins said together. Instantly, the electric fence dissolved into nothing and the renegades ran into the forest. They were left with no choice since they were already told that nothing they say could make Shadow change him mind. Nothing was going to change Shadow's mind about having his revenge.

Seamus and Dean were the first two to pass the wards. The Death Eaters were laughing at the running renegades. The assassins were getting ready which was frightening since it was the first time they would be showing people how they worked. The next to pass the wards were Lee, Justin and Ginny. Marietta, Susan, Lavender, and Padma were right behind them. Before they could run further away from the manor, Parvati scream for her sister. "Padma!" she called. Padma turned in wide eye fright and ran back to her twin. There was a wall between them now and Parvati was crying. "Padma! Help me!" she cried. "Parvati! No! Let her go!" Padma yelled as she turned to look at the floating crowd. The next moment, Blade was behind Parvati and the blades of his swords were touching her neck. "Shadow did warn you that only ten of you will be getting through." He said and in front of Padma, Blade sliced Parvati's throat open and the blood splattered all over the invisible wall which made Padma scream her sister's name.

"Wait! You said ten! There is only nine of us outside!" screamed Marietta. Shadow turned to Rune who was the one he left in charged of making sure that only ten were to leave. She didn't look at her leader even when the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters turned to her. She knew they all wanted an explanation. "_I_ changed my mind. Only nine gets out. The tenth will be the example for you Light fighters along with the other sixteen. We do not have mercy. So expect nothing from us." she explained which made the rest of the assassins nod in agreement. They wanted revenge _that_ bad that they would cchange the pplan at the very last minute.

Dean, Seamus, Lee, and Justin were frozen on their spots. Lavender, Marietta, Susan, and Ginny tried to pull the screaming Padma away from the wall. Blade disappeared as the other renegades came and pounded on the wall separating them and freedom. One of the girls saw Parvati's corpse and screamed before falling on her arse. Knives, Doc, and Gourmet appeared and three of the guys were weren't paying attention were beheaded, except for Doc's victim. He began screaming and scratching his neck until it began to bleed. The other renegades moved away from the killers and watched as one of them was bleeding and hurting himself. "His greatest fear is to die slowly by his own hands. There can't be anything more crueler than having your worse fear causing your death." Doc said and all three girls were stained with the blood of their victims before disappearing.

The girl who had screamed when she saw the dead body suddenly found herself bleeding all over. Different runes began to appear all over her body. Rune had her book out from above, writing in midair rune symbols which appeared on the girl's body. "Six down, eleven more to go." Star said as she pulled the trigger of her gun on the back of a man's head, causing blood and brain parts to come out. She bowed and vanished. She appeared and sat by Shadow's feet. The man looked down at her and petted her gently. The twins nodded at each other, bowed to Shadow and disappeared. They reappeared behind a girl and a guy and forcing them to face each other. Then they stabbed the two together and the blades went through the bodies and into the body of the one in front of them. Both screamed before their bodies dropped on the cold ground and their spirits splitting into two and entering both swords with a howl. Both licked their lips as if they were able to taste the souls they just acquired. Blood was all over their clothes like Star, Doc, Gourmet, Blade, and Knives.

From above, Gun knelt down and shot a guy right in the head and he fell down instantly, his blood spilling from the hole on his head. "Nine gone, seven more to finish. Green. I think it's your turn." Star said with a clairvoyant tone. Green nodded and before everyone's eyes, vines shot up from the ground grabbing two renegades and wrapping them with a thorny vine. The vine squeezed them until blood was dripping all over the spot they were hanging on. Hound and Specs nodded at each other and zoomed to kill two more victims. Hound's victim only received a cut but the victim turned to the guy beside him and bashed a rock on the guy's head so hard the guy felt dead instantly. Specs appeared next and stabbed the guy who was holding a stone and his sword began to take away the amount of blood the guy had in his body. They returned to where their group was and knew that there were only five left and Shadow had yet to do anything.

The ones who were outside the ward watched in horror as their comrades were killed off one by one. They saw the coldness and cruelty inside the eyes of the killers and knew that this was nothing compared to Shadow. The Death Eaters were either about to faint or puke. They had killed people, yes. It was not something that was to be questioned. But how the assassins killed their prey was beyond anything they had ever seen, let alone imagine. The Death Eaters still had their hearts, the assassins didn't. They were nothing but precise, cold-blooded killers. And it was that very reason that they feared the group far greater than before. But they felt a sense of security wrapped around them. They were going to be harmed just as long as they didn't piss them off or insult their leader.

Voldemort was about to ask if Shadow was going to participate when Shadow was slowly descending into the ground. The assassins stood up and watched carefully at their leader. This made the others spectators watch carefully as well. Voldemort was getting excited. He wanted to know what Shadow was going to do. Shadow descended to the area where the remaining five were pressing themselves on the barrier. The other ten watched with dread as Shadow approached closer. "Harry! Please! Have mercy!" Lavender screamed as she pounded on the barrier. "Mercy? Why should I show mercy to those who work for the very fool who had created me? He who broke me at a young age? He would threw me to the merciless _muggles_ who tortured a helpless child. No. Mercy is not freely given. It is earned. And you have not earned it. You will never earn it." He said before the shadows of the remaining five grabbed their bodies and snapped them in three parts.

Ginny's screams were muffled by the hand Lavender hand placed when she felt that Shadow was going to kill their friends. "Come on Ginny! We have to go!" she said as she pulled the girl up. She turned to the others, "There is nothing we can do here. We have to get back and tell them what had happened." She said which made the others finally move. Seamus and Dean grabbed Ginny and dragged her away. Lee made a mistake by looking back at Shadow and saw a black portal appear behind him and the three bodies were thrown inside and it closed. "Tell Kingsley and Moody, if they are still alive, that we are _The World's End._ And that we await to see you soon." He said and narrowed his eyes on Lee who apparated away.

The Death Eaters cheered gleefully as the game came to an end.

Voldemort watched Shadow as Rune returned them back down to the ground. "Did you enjoy the game, Lord Voldemort?" Shadow asked him. Everyone went quiet, waiting for the Dark Lord to speak. A smirk came into his face, "It was the most entertaining game I have ever seen. We shall await for the final game to begin when the remaining Light come." The Death Eaters cheered again and the assassins bowed at the Dark Lord. Yes, it was the most gruesome, most bloody game he had seen yet it did not lessen the amount of respect and, _dare he say it_, adoration he had for Shadow. The Dark Lord Voldemort was now looking forward to the day all the remaining fighters of the Light face him with Shadow by his side. It was a day to look forward to.

* * *

**A/N: Read & Review. If anyone didn't understand anything, feel free to review or pm me about it. We will be glad to answer your questions and inquiries. ^_^**

**And something I MIGHT have not remembered to tell everyone: Voldemort had regain a normal body WITH a nose. His NOT bald and actually has dark raven hair up to his waist which he keeps tied with a ribbon just beneath his shoulders. He looks like a man between his late 20's and early 30's. ^_^**


	9. Ch 8 Through the Eyes of Another

**DISCLAIMER: *coughs* As much as we would like it to be, we do ****NOT**** own Harry Potter and the characters. However, we do own the plot. Thank you.**

**Hey people, my name is Green, Soph's cousin and co-writer of the story. I asked her if I could make this chapter, thinking that it would be easy. Well, being a writer isn't as easy as I thought it was. This particular chapter had been re-written Merlin knows how many times. So I hope you enjoy it and sorry for having to update longer than usual. :)**

**Special thanks to: hauntedpumpkin56- **we mean what we said, your comments/criticisms mean a lot to us., **Prince0904- **we're glad that you like it. thank you., **Rising Phoenix-82- **well, Shadow and his companions are merciless and emotionless. the whole bloody revenge should have been expected. ^_^, ** .1654- **it will take a LONG while for them to SHOW any more feelings, especially Shadow., **caitlajhall- **We're glad and very touched that you enjoyed my HP/LV story even if it isn't finished yet. We hope that you would stay and read until the whole story is over and see what happens to them. If you have any suggestions, feel free to pm me. Me and my cousin will take your suggestion into consideration. ^_^, **Mfalcon1942, Cheliz- **well thank you. We love that you love it., **and Shadow Phoenix 16- **We don't know yet. My cousin and I haven't thought that far. But we won't be giving Shadow back his emotions. NOT all of it.

**Editted**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Through the Eyes of Another**

**Aviano Woodward's POV**

Being a third ranking death eater isn't as great as it seems. I sighed as I walked out of Lucius Malfoy's office, holding a bundle of parchments to take to the assassins.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_Take this parchments to Rune. She's been asking a list of the wards that we have up. It seems that she wants to strengthen them but due to our own wards, her own might fight the others and won't work as good as she thinks." Lucius told me. My eyes widen in fear, "M-me? You want me to take this to her?" I asked to make sure. Lucius narrowed his eyes on me. I did my very best to avoid them as much as I could. I was scared out of my wits just being in the same room as them, especially when their leader was around, Shadow. I shuddered and swallowed hard. Lucius' eyes already warned me to do what I was told and say nothing more._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

I shifted the parchments in my arms and sighed once again. I remember the day they arrived. I highly doubt any of us would forget. The entrance of the assassins was already embedded in our minds.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_I was on guard duty that day when Bellatrix and Avery came into the lobby. "Aviano, report to the throne room immediately. Our Lord instructed that everyone be present to welcome the assassins." She told me. She was seething with anger when she had found out that the Dark Lord had agreed to hire _The World's End_. Even I knew who they were. A group of assassins that worked perfectly, leaving no trace that they had been the one who had killed or were even there. It was frightening to imagine that those cold blooded killers were going to be staying with us for the next few months to protect our lord. I had heard that they didn't care who they were working for as long as they were paid and weren't questioned. Who would want to? They're ways are far different than normal assassins. They had codenames and they even use muggle weapons embedded with magic. I had shuddered just thinking what they looked like. No one had seen them before, not even their clients. The only ones who had were the victims but they didn't live long to tell the world what they looked like._

"_Bellatrix, who suggested to hire them?" I had asked. She turned to me and sighed, "Lucius did. He had heard about them from someone and suggested to the Dark Lord that they hire them. I think that Lucius thinks we aren't capable of protecting the lord." Bella said angrily. Before Avery or I could say anything, came out of nowhere. "It is not because I don't trust us to protect the Dark Lord. But the rebellions are getting more restless and I didn't like the idea of having our numbers cut down before the Wizarding Congress begin. The assassins had garnered a very frightening reputation and I think it would benefit us to use it to our advantage. It's either we hire them first or someone else hire them to kill the Dark Lord." Lucius defended himself with poise and grace. I sighed heavily, this wasn't going to end well. Avery already took a few steps back and I followed._

"_I don't need to be reminded of their reputation. I just don't like the fact that we had to go so low to hire them." She told her brother-in-law angrily. Lucius sneered, "Low? Do you have any idea what they are capable of Bellatrix? They can kill us without even trying hard. They could probably kill our lord if they wanted too. We're just lucky that they do not care who hires them. All they care about is the killing and the payment." Bella snapped at Lucius, "THEY CAN'T KILL THE DARK LORD! HE IS STRONG!" I sighed along with Avery as we took a few more steps back to not get caught in the cross fire if they decided to throw curses at each other. "The Dark Lord is strong, I do not doubt that. But what will his strength do against one who could trap him underneath a rune barrier? What will his strength do against plants that could hold him down and slice him into pieces? What will the Dark Lord's strength do against someone who _controls_ the shadows?" he asked her with anger lacing every sentence._

_I thought about what Lucius said and had to agree. The assassins weren't people he wanted to piss off since he valued his life more than anything. Bellatrix paled when Lucius told her a few things about the assassins. Did she really know anything about them? I was scared shitless by the mere thought of them coming. I just hoped and prayed to Merlin that she wouldn't piss them off._

_They proceeded to the throne room with Lucius in the lead and Bellatrix fuming behind him. Avery and I turned to look at each other before we followed. Whatever was going to happen, it wasn't going to be very good. Not of them really._

_We entered the throne room and went to our groups. However, I noticed instantly that the center of the room was left unoccupied. I listened to the whispers of the others and they wondered the same thing as I did: why? But before I could ask someone, a near silent pop echoed and a man dressed in black tight clothes appeared in the center of the room. He was on one knee and had his head down. No one spoke and a blanket of silence came over the whole throne room. But again, before anyone could react, the man slowly stood up and said, "Clear". Clear? What was clear? Another set of pops' came and thirteen more people had arrived, dressed in black like the first one. It was Lucius who snapped out of his stupor which wasn't surprising at all. "You must be _The World's End_. I am Lucius Malfoy. Welcome to Malfoy Manor." The blond said with his usual snob tone._

_The first one who came spoke again, "It's has been a while indeed. I didn't know that the ballroom had been turned into the Dark Lord's throne room, Father." He said. 'Father? Why would he call Lucius fa—' I never finished my thought because the guy lowered his hood and Lucius instantly cried, "Draco?!" Draco Lucius Malfoy? Lucius Abraxas Malfoy's missing son? Why the hell was the kid there? And who were the others? The conversation was starting to get strange and before I was about to grasp what was happening, the leader of the group pulled his hood down. Three people behind me fainted when they saw _Harry Potter_ standing there. _The _Harry Potter! Bellatrix, Barty, and Avery were the first to move and were about to whip out their wands but Draco along with three others pulled out—_swords?!_ What the hell was happening? And Draco was holding two swords beneath Bellatrix's head, his own _aunt!

_If only it weren't embarrassing to faint, I would have done so. I watched as Potter ordered the others to stand down. They did and they instantly went back to stand by his side, protecting him from all sides. All of them had some form of weapon in hand, except Potter and a girl who had a book out. I watched her and she cut her own palm and a strong wave of magic pulses from where she was kneeling and expanded throughout the room and probably the whole manor. The people in the center were the assassins. The Dark Lord looked like he was torn in between wanting to scream in anger, be surprised, and faint. Greengrass, Goyle Sr., Parkinson, and Nott were just as stunned as Lucius when they saw their children again. It had been six years since they had disappeared and if I had kids and they disappear and return the way the kids in the center did, I would probably be just like the fathers._

_One of the assassins, Nott's kid, tilted his head and took a sniff of the air. He said that they were going to have company? What kind of company? And who was coming? Goyle's kid narrowed his eyes and said, "And the eighth is already here." The tone he used was full of disgust. Then the boy turned to a girl, Parkinson's daughter, "Knives, third row from the back wall, fifth person from the door." It confused me for a bit because I wondered what the boy was talking about. Third row? That was where I was standing. Fifth from the door? That was the one beside me! I turned to look at Higgins who was confused but a knife zoomed through the air and buried itself dead center on his forehead. He instantly fell on the floor and blood was sipping out. What the bloody hell?! I moved almost immediately as well as the others._

_They better give an explanation before someone killed someone else! Seven of the assassins disappeared and returned the next moment with people who I recognized as members of the Light. They were squirming and trying to get free from the bounds that they were places in. Damn! They worked fast! Faster than we did. But why did they kill Higgins? One of the renegades spoke and spat on the lord and everyone snapped out and began to yell at the captive. It was Lucius who yelled louder and before he could say more, the captive sent a wandless nonverbal spell towards the Lord. However, much to every death eater's relief, the spell didn't reach because of the huge blade Parkinson's kid was holding. Then she proceeded to decapitate the guy's head without warning. The head rolled and everyone stopped yelling and moving altogether._

"_Do that again and I'll allow Doc, Ice, and Flame to use their blades on you. And be warned, you'd beg for death when they begin their turn on you." Potter warned coldly which made me shiver in fright. If I didn't know what fear was before, now I do. Potter's eyes were cold, expressionless, and cruel. He displayed no emotion just like the rest of the assassins. What was up with them? Had they changed that much in six years? What happened to them? So many questions ran through my mind and I feared that I didn't want to know the answer at all. I didn't want to know because I didn't want to have nightmares. Seeing what Parkinson's daughter did was enough to give me a nightmare. First the knife throwing, now the head decapitation? She didn't even look like she regretted anything._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

I sighed as I began to walk up the stairs, as slow as I possibly can. I wasn't too excited to see Rune or whoever else was left to guard their floor. We were warned on the first night to not enter the third floor nor even think of going there. It was the floor just beneath the Dark Lord's side. The other side was for the Death Eaters who were stationed at the manor and a few smaller guest rooms for those who have to stay without warning. I took the each step, contemplating whether or not I would be able to stop shaking when I do face the assassins. I sighed, deciding that it was better to just hurry and give the parchments to Rune and leave as soon as I could to avoid being killed.

I quicken my steps and took the stairs by two's. It took me a few moments to realize that I was already at the entrance of the third floor. Before I could take another step further, the double doors (they weren't there before the assassins came) opened and green vines flew out and wrapped around me, pulling me inside the room, then the doors slammed close. I was trembling even if I was held a few feet from the floor. I wondered if I was going to get back down to the lobby of the manor alive. I shut my eyes tightly, praying to whatever divine being up there to spare me just this once. I didn't want to die just because I was sent here to bring them a bunch of parchments.

"Rune, the list of wards this manor have are here." I opened my eyes to see who it was. It was the blond girl, Star as I recall, who spoke up without even looking at me. I also recall that she was the Seer of the group and that all of them have special skills that made them valuable to the elite group. Rune looked up from the other side of the room and a single brow rose. "Green, please put him down. You're being a bit rude." She said coldly. The only boy present, Neville Longbottom or as he was called Green now turned from Rune to me and slowly placed me down. I was still trembling from the mere fact that I was grabbed the moment I step foot into their floor. "You have nothing to fear. You won't be harm since you were tasked to bring Rune the lists of wards you have around this manor. And as far as we know, you in particular have no plans to insult us or our leader." Astoria Greengrass or Doc, said with the same cold tone that Rune had.

Rune walked towards me and stopped a few inches away, her hands reached out for the package I had in my arms. I gave it to her and went back to her table to begin her study. I was frozen in my spot, how do I leave? Do I just turn and walk right out? Or do I have to wait for one of them to say that I could leave? I didn't want to insult them less they kill me right that very moment. "Do you have anything to send Malfoy, Assassin Rune?" I asked, trying to hide my fear. She studied the list I gave her and looked up at me, "Not as of the moment. If ever I do have anything, I shall give it to him myself. Thank you and my apologies for disturbing your work hours." She told me. Though it was still cold, I could sense a hint of sincerity behind it.

I simply nodded and turned to leave but when I was about to reach out for the doorknob, Star spoke up.

_Aviano Woodward, son and only heir of Fabian Maximilius Woodward_

_Your life has yet to begin as you have been mark by death_

_Yet with that mark will you accomplish many feats that will shower you with praises_

_Your children's children will remember you as the man who stood up for his beliefs_

_You will be laid to rest at a ripe old age, gratified that you have accomplished many things_

I stared at her, _'Did she just predicted my future?'_ I thought to myself. Her eyes returned to their natural color and went back to reading the book she had in her hands. It was just then that I noticed Doc standing by the door, holding it open for me to leave. She had looked at me with expressionless face yet I stared at her eyes that reflected my own. Green cleared his throat which brought me out of my musing and I left their floor, heading back to my post for the remainder of my working hours.

When I got back down, I recalled the night that had occurred recently. The night that we all saw how they worked, how they tortured, and how the killed. It was the most terrifying show I have ever seen and that comes from me who's a Death Eater. I took a deep breath, remembering who had died first.

From what I was told, it was one of the leaders, Parvati Patil. She was a Gryffindor and was on the same year and house as the assassin's Shadow, Gun, Rune, and Green. But when they killed her, there wasn't any emotion at all nor mercy. Like they didn't even care if they knew her for seven years before they disappeared. But then again, I couldn't blame them. Those bloody Light leaders were the reason that Shadow and _The World's End_ even came to be. They're betrayal and manipulation, lies and deceit caused the birth of a man with no mercy to end anyone who his client wishes.

Watching Gun use those muggle weapons fascinated me a lot. Who would have thought that muggles could be so blood thirsty? But then again, they had their own set of wars that obliterated thousands of their own kind. I shook my head went back to remembered the hunting party that happened recently.

They killed the remaining prisoners in their own ways. I shudder to recall how Green had killed his opponents. Those vines were as deadly as the master that controlled them. Gourmet, man that girl could skin me alive without breaking a sweat. I wonder how Lord Greengrass took it when he saw his eldest daughter move the way she did. Now that I think about it, I wonder what Lord Parkinson, Goyle Sr., Nott, Zabini, and Malfoy _really_ felt after seeing their heirs. Normally it would be a good thing since the kids disappeared for six years. But then again, if my own kid returned as a cold blood, merciless killer, I might have to keep myself in check.

From what I observed, those assassins would probably even kill their own parents and relatives if they insulted Shadow. If that wasn't loyal and dedication, I don't know what is. I sighed as I reached the bottom and went back to my post at the entrance of the manor. It was quiet now, too quiet. Ever since they had arrived, the other lower ranking D.E's would do everything to avoid them. Health wise, I feel the same way. But if your scheduled to be on guard, hiding from them is as impossible as plucking out a star from the night sky by hand.

The Inner Circle had changed. Hell, even the Dark Lord had change. Though I doubt anyone notices, the Dark Lord… The way he looks at Shadow and how he moves around the man is different from how he moved around us. It was different. I can't put my finger on it but I know there is something that not everyone sees.

Before I could continue my musing, I heard a set of voices coming from the library. I turned to see the Lords Greengrass, Nott, Zabini, and Parkinson coming towards me. "Woodward, do you have a minute?" Zabini asked me. I nodded, "Of course Lord Zabini." "We heard that you just came down from the assassins Sanctuary. Who was left inside?" Parkinson asked me with a hint of fear in his tone. "Well, Assassin Rune was there with Assassins Green, Star, Doc, and Gourmet." Greengrass' eyes widen in fear. Both his daughter were here and he looked around to see if they were nearby. I wanted to tell them that if they planned to talk ill about any of the assassins or worse, Shadow, I was going to suggest they do it somewhere else. I didn't want to die thank-you-very-much.

The Lords looked at each other, their eyes speaking to each other that they ought to keep their mouths shut. IT was creepy to watch them 'looking into each other's eyes'. I tried to hide my shudder but it became more pronounced when I felt the plant behind me move and smooth vines wrapped around my shoulders. My eyes widen in fear. Damn! What the blood hell did I do now?!

Green came down the stairs with Gourmet and Doc. They're father gasped in shock as he saw them. I did wonder why it still shocked them the way it did when they had been around for quite a while now. "Uhm… Assassin Green, will you please tell your plant to let me go?" I asked as politely as I could. The Lords and assassins turned to me.

"My apologies, Mr. Woodward. It seems that the plant has taken a liking to you." He said but the vine slowly released me and I exhaled in relief. I really didn't want to die that very moment. I turned to look back at them, wondering why they came out. "Is there something you need? It is not often you come down aside from preparing Assassin Leader Shadow's evening meal." I said with was entirely true.

"We came down to see Lucius Malfoy and inform him that Rune will be breaking down the wards the manor had since they are no longer as strong as they used to be. She's going to be placing new wards and stronger muggle repellants before Shadow and the Dark Lord return from the Ministry. So if you feel a surge of magic pass by, fret not." Doc said as they reached the bottom of the stairs and went to Lucius Malfoy's office but not before giving the Lords cold stares as they passed through. I merely nodded and went back to looking at the entrance way like they had not come down at all.

"My Lords, if there is nothing else you need of me, I shall resume my guarding duties and pray to Merlin that I do not die any time soon. Good day." I told them and moved to the other side of the entrance. I wanted to survive, find a woman, get married, have kids, and die of old age. Not die because of _The World's End_ or under the Dark Lord's Killing Curse.

One thing I knew for sure, as long as the assassins remain here, the manor will cease to be busy and might turn into a ghostly manor. Which would probably make my guarding duty better but if I'm in the same place as them, I don't feel as safe as I should. The Lords left and I sighed, taking in the silence of the whole area before. I was contemplating whether or not it was good for me. It was and it was not. Complicated but I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so I tried my hand in writing a whole chapter by myself. I'm sorry if its shorter than Soph's usual but after this, I promise she'll be writing more and me just giving in my inputs and suggestions. Writings hard and I salute those writers who find this as easy as breathing. So read and review this and thanks for the patience. :)**


	10. Ch 9 Tying Up Loose Ends

**DISCLAIMER: *coughs* As much as we would like it to be, we do ****NOT**** own Harry Potter and the characters. However, we do own the plot. Thank you.**

**Tourist127- **this is for you…. Hope you like it. ^_^ **I would also like to thank those who were kind to my cousin who asked to write the previous chapter. He isn't really much of a writer but he did well considering that he managed to do it all on his own. And yes, Katherine S, **it was his first time writing a chapter for a chaptered story. And Green says that Aviano will be _his_ Death Eeater, so more or less, I have no idea what Green has in store for him.** ^_^ Thank you also to: Mfalcon1942, fancyspinner, and adenoide.  
**

* * *

**Voldemort OOC (Just because I feel like it.)**

**Chapter 9- Tying up a Few Loose Ends**

It had been a month and a half since the Shadow and his group had started working for the Dark Lord. A lot of things had happened since they had arrived. They're entrance itself was talked for a good solid week. Including the killing of the Death Eater spy, the return of the lost children and the reappearance of the Boy-Who-Live. The Malfoy manor had changed greatly due to the fact that the assassins were always somewhere in the manor. No one dared to talk about them less they wanted to be in a great deal of pain.

It was a Sunday and the Dark Lord took it as his day off from being Minister of Magic and being a Dark Lord. Though being the latter was a full time job whether or not he was working or on a holiday, he was still a Dark Lord.

"I need to catch up on some rest just for today. Everyone can do whatever they want as long as they don't cause any trouble." He had told everyone during breakfast.

The assassins whispered to one another and it seemed like they were up to something. Well, all of them except for Shadow. They gathered by the entrance hall with the Dark Lord beside Shadow.

"Since the Dark Lord will be here the whole day, we would like to do a few errands outside." Rune told Shadow who stared at her.

"Well, be sure to be back before dinner."

"We'll be back before then, Shadow." Star reassured him and they left.

The Dark Lord wondered where they were going and was tempted to ask not noticing that Shadow had already shadow walked them to his chambers. He groaned when the coldness rolled off his skin.

"Please don't do that again…" he said, stopping himself from whining.

"My apologies, Lord Voldemort."

"I… Don't you ever wonder what they do when they 'go a few errands outside'?"

Shadow turned to Voldemort who was standing outside his chambers.

"No. Whatever they do, I trust that they do it clean and swift. Besides, as long as they do it themselves and not ask help from the others, it is fine. I have taught them to never waste their resources and if they did end up using them, they make sure that it is worth it." He explained to Voldemort who slowly nodded.

He opened his doors and turned to Shadow who was standing behind him.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked his guard who he noticed slightly raised his brow.

"I shall in order to make sure that it is safe for you to rest in." was the reply and got a nod from the other man.

Inside, Shadow's shadow spread throughout the room and the returned to him half a minute later.

"It's clear of any possible threats. I shall be outside when you need me." He informed the Dark Lord who looked a bit disappointed.

"Is something wrong, Lord Voldemort?"

"Wha-what makes you ask?"

"If you allow me to speak…"

"Go ahead."

"I have noticed that recently, you have been a bit judicious whenever I am around? It makes me assume that I make you disquieted. If you wish, I can assign someone else to—"

"NO!"

Shadow raised a brow once again.

"I meant… no need for you to assign someone else. I am not being cautious around you. Just a bit distracted, that's all." He informed the other who didn't believe him at all.

"Very well then. However, whenever you feel that you want someone else to guard you, all you have to do is tell me." Shadow said and turned around to leave.

"Wait! It's not that I don't like you or that I am wary whenever you are around… I just find it strange that you are so different from who you were six years ago. I don't mean to bring it up, yet I have been meaning to ask… What happened six years ago?" he asked hesitantly.

Shadow was staring at the door for a few moments then turned to face the Dark Lord.

"See for yourself." He said as he lowered his mental shield, waiting for Voldemort to watch what had occurred on the day of their disappearance six years ago.

Voldemort was a bit hesitant, a bit worried of what he would see but he went into Shadow's mind and watched the memories of lies, deception, and betrayal by the man who he thought was the 'Light's' leader.

He didn't know what to say after pulling out. Voldemort's knees gave in and he fell on the floor, Shadow's shadows cushioning his fall. Then Shadow lifted the shaken man into his bed which Shadow himself tucked the man in.

"Now you know why I left. Even you wouldn't stay if you knew what I did back then." He said as he shadow walked out the chambers before Voldemort could say anything. He stayed outside the hallway, guarding the door to the chambers yet a trace of his anger had crept back into him, making the hallway shaken a little.

Back inside, Voldemort held on to himself to calm down.

_How could Dumbledore do such a thing to the very person that he was using to save them? _

_How could Dumbledore lie to him straight without remorse or guilt? _

Even he didn't lie to his subjects.

Lies tend to complicate matters in the long run.

Voldemort wanted to hold Shadow. He wanted to comfort him even if he didn't have too. He shouldn't since showing emotion wasn't something saw him do. He didn't express love, care, sympathy or mercy to just anyone. But here he was, trying his best not to cry for the Boy-Who-Lived to be betrayed and used. Voldemort knew that Shadow wouldn't care or feel anything back since they had taken away all their emotions. But he didn't care. He would still try and show that there was someone else who wasn't one of his assassins that did care about him.

He quickly stood up and went to open the doors and held Shadow from behind.

Shadow, though not showing any emotion, was stunned to find himself in such a predicament with his client. He wondered why the Dark Lord was doing what he was but he knew that the man might tell him later on.

"You didn't deserve to be used! I'm sorry that I was the reason that your parents died! I shouldn't have rushed into a report that wasn't even properly confirmed yet. I know I have no right to tell you how sorry I am but I really am. I went through want you did though a bit differently but Dumbledore was right that we have our similarities. But—"

"It's not your fault. Dumbledore was a manipulative bastard that wanted to be remembered for eternity even if it meant using the people around him. I cannot blame you for doing what you did. It was war back then and your rule was threatened by a prophecy. I understood it long ago."

Voldemort felt Shadow turn around and hold his arms.

"May I know why this bothers you so?"

The Dark Lord looked into Shadow's eyes.

"Because it just does! Because I know what it feels like to be left by everyone! Because I care about you! I don't know why but I just do!" he said, Shadow sighing.

"I have no emotions. I can no longer feel care, sympathy or love for that matter." Shadow reminded the other.

"I know but I don't care. I don't know since when I started caring but I do. And I won't stop caring anytime soon." He informed Shadow, bringing in his face a few inches closer to the other.

"As long as you know." Shadow said and closed the gap between them, capturing the Dark Lord in a heated kissed.

Shadow's arms wrapped around his waist as Voldemort unconsciously wrapped his own arms around Shadow's neck, deepening their kiss.

The kiss turned into a full blown snogging session that lasted for ten minutes.

Shadow pulled away, trying to catch his breath, looking into the eyes of the other who was panting as well.

"You should take a rest for today. You have a lot to do tomorrow." Shadow said softly yet still emotionless.

Voldemort wrapped his arms around Shadow's waist.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Only if you command."

"Then I command you to stay with me."

Shadow lifted Voldemort in his arms, carrying him bridal style, and placing him back down into his bed. Voldemort held on to Shadow's uniform as if the man was going to leave him. Shadow tucked him in and stayed beside the man that was once his greatest enemy. Voldemort held on to Shadow and slowly closed his eyes, trying to get some rest as he was told to do so.

Shadow stared down at the man who was holding him in place. His mind began to churn, questions popping up on all corners of his mind.

_What am I doing?_

_Why is this happening?_

_Why am I even allowing this?_

_How do I explain this to the others?_

_Should I make him stop and put someone else as his guard?_

The last question though made the other side of his mind a bit angry. He sighed. He hadn't been this unsure in a very long time and he didn't know how he was going to approach or deal with the whole thing.

He sighed again and just allowed Voldemort to hold him as he slept. Shadow didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day anyway. And with him that close, Shadow could protect him if something came up.

**Outside number four Privet Drive, all the way in Surrey, thirteen people in black military uniform surveyed the house.**

"There are five adults inside, two male and three females." Specs informed them.

"Vernon Dursley and his wife Petunia. The other pair must be their son Dudley and his wife. And the other is Vernon's sister, Marge." Rune said as she flipped through the folder in her hands.

"Well, time to tie up a few loose ends." Stunner said as he turned to Gun and Blade who nodded in agreement.

Star, Doc, Rune, and Gourmet went to the front of the house while the men went to secure the back.

Rune rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open. A few moments later, the door creaked ope tall, skinny woman stood there with a confused look on her face.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"We hope you could. Is this the Dursley residence?" Rune asked coldly and with a straight face.

"Y-yes. Father and mother are Vernon and Petunia Dursley. I am Amielle Dursley, Dudley's wife." She explained.

"Do you mind if we come in? We have matters we wish to discuss with them." Gourmet said as she moved pass Rune and nudged Amielle inside, letting the other three come in next. She secured the door in time to hear a voice call from the living room.

"Amielle, who was at the door?" a rough voice called out.

"I'm not sure, Dud. They're looking for Vernon and Petunia." She said as she went into the living room followed by the four.

Vernon's eyes widen in shock when he saw the black military uniform.

"What can we do for you? What brings the military to our home?" Petunia asked.

They all heard the back door close and nine men with the same black uniform closed off the other side of the living room which led to the dining area.

"There are five of you in this house. A Marge Dursley is also here for vacation purposes. We request that you bring her here as well." Rune said as calmly as she could. Her hand was itching to grab her book and kill them by herself. But she knew that her companions wouldn't like that. They came in behalf of Shadow, who didn't know about them coming at all, to execute retribution.

The occupants became a bit nervous but Petunia quickly moved lass them and up the stairs to fetch Marge.

Three minutes later, everyone heard barking noises and footsteps from the second floor, coming down the stairs.

The dog, who got to the living room first, got stared down by Rune which made the dog whimper and hide behind the sofa, leaving Vernon, Dudley, and Amielle staring in shock.

Petunia and Marge came down a minute after and sat down with the rest of the family.

Immediately, Rune took out her book and cast a blood ward around the living room and the dining room, knowing well they would need the space.

"Y-your one of them! T-those freaks!" Vernon yelled, his face turned red in anger.

The assassins glared at him that caused him to close his mouth and cower a bit behind his sister.

"If you mean that we are wizards and witches, then yes, we are." Rune said with distaste creeping into her tone.

"However, we aren't just wizards and witches. We are also skilled hunters. Or in muggle terms, mercenaries." Blade said as he stepped into the room pulling out the twin swords he got from Shadow. He rarely used them. But when he did, the mission usually involved Shadow's past and those who betrayed him.

"What are you doing here?! That freak had disappeared years ago!" Petunia cried yet holding on to her husband.

It was Gourmet, Doc, Rune, Ice, Flame, Knives, and Specs who stunned the muggles to the point that they began to run pale. They had drawn out their swords from their persons and were ready when Rune gave the signal. Gun removed the safety pins from his FNH USA, Stunner took out his wand, Green already used the plants in the room, making them creep behind the muggles and the vines wrapping them in place.

"What is this?! Why are you doing this to us?! We swore to never have anything to do with you freaks!" Petunia screamed, trying to get herself free from the vines holding her in place.

Gun aimed at her leg and shot her, making her scream louder.

"Call us freak again or insult our leader, we shall make sure that you suffer greatly as you did to him when he was under your care." Star spoke with anger dripping out.

"Please! I haven't done anything to you or whoever it is you are talking about! Please let me go!" Amielle begged, trying to plead for her own life.

"She does have a point, Rune." Said Ice.

"She wasn't here when Shadow was here." Flame seconded.

Rune pondered for a moment and then slowly nodded.

"Star, Doc, take her and obliviate her. Make sure she doesn't remember us or even having any relation to the Dursleys. Take her back to where she is from and obliviate her parents as well." Rune instructed and both women nodded.

Green released Amielle who quickly ran to the two women and turned back to look at her husband one last time then left.

"Traitor!" Dudley yelled at her but she didn't care. She was pregnant and she didn't want to die any time soon.

She spoke to Star and Doc about her situation and they decided to pair her off with some rich guy and make the details later.

"Can we begin now, Rune? I still have to make Shadow's dinner and I plan to make it very special." Gourmet informed Rune who nodded.

"We, _The World's End_, a group of underground assassins, have come today, seeking retribution in behalf of Shadow, or your nephew, one Harry James Potter. His childhood was abysmal which we deemed it sufficient to return everything you have done to him during his time here ten folds." Rune said she turned to her companions and nodded.

The torture of Vernon, Petunia, Marge, and Dudley Dursley had begun.

Marge and Dudley were moved to the dining room for Gun, Stunner, Specs, Hound, Ice, and Flame to do what they wish.

Vernon and Petunia were under Rune, Blade, Gourmet, Knives, and Green.

The whole retribution lasted for nearly five hours, Stars and Doc arrived just in time Ice and Flame sliced the muggles with their swords, splitting their souls and trapping them within Ice's sword. Specs pierced his sword into the bodies, sucking their blood in his Blade that began to glow bright red.

Doc healed all the injuries and barely left any trace of torture on the bodies.

Rune took down the ward and they all went to the back of the house and apparated back to Malfoy Manor, right in the center of the entrance hall which made four Death Eaters whimper from the sheer deadly aura they were emitting. Gourmet turned to the others as she tucked her sword away like the other six.

"I shall be preparing Asian, Italian, Mexican, French, and Mediterranean cuisines tonight from the gift Shadow had given me years before. Does anyone what to give me a hand?" she asked.

Doc, Green, Stunner, Specs, and Blade volunteered while the others returned to their Sanctuary. However, before any of them could leave the entrance hall, Shadow appeared on top of the stairs, looking down at them.

Immediately, they stood straighter and bowed.

"We have returned from our errand, Shadow." Rune spoke and got a nod from him.

"I expect that wherever you went and whatever it was that you did, you made sure it was clean and bears no trace of you being there." he said coldly.

"Of course." answered Blade as they all stood up straight again.

"Very well. I shall have to inform you of a matter later during dinner." He said and shadow walked somewhere they didn't really know where.

The assassins turned to each other, wondering what Shadow had to tell them when Star actually _smiled_.

"The prophecy has begun!" she said as she turned to her companions, stunning them as well as the Death Eaters who were there.

"It has begun? Are you sure, Star?" asked Rune and got a nod from the Seer.

The assassins, scaring the Death Eaters more, began to slowly smile.

A facial expression which scared the Death Eaters, making them run and hide.

They had tied up one of the loose ends that connected Shadow to a past that they hated with a burning passion. And their celebratory dinner will be more meaningful that they first planned.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review this and thanks for the patience. **


End file.
